


Heat of the Moment

by The_Third_Time



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Third_Time/pseuds/The_Third_Time
Summary: Concerned with her recent behavior, Angela’s friends drag her to a strip club - an unusual destination for alphas and omegas - to meet Fareeha, whom they’re counting on to snap her out of her nanobiology obsession. What her friends weren't counting on was for her to forget her suppressants, and for her to go into heat that very night.





	1. When Not Even Amélie Can Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This story features reverse omegaverse, meaning the alpha and omega labels are switched. So, a reverse omegaverse alpha has the physical attributes of a traditional omegaverse omega and vice versa. This was done because the dynamics remain the same. Alphas are aggressive, omegas are submissive. Also, only girls can be alphas and omegas, and they are all 100% gay, often for each other, though there are cases of omegas being with beta women.
> 
> Lastly, reverse omegaverse alphas and omegas have unique eye colors. They are also identified as alphas or omegas at birth. They still present, but presenting in reverse omegaverse means they have/respond to sexual urges, and this happens between the ages of 17-21.

At one of the tables in Watchpoint University’s cafeteria, Mei announced her arrival with a declaration of, “I can’t take it anymore!” and promptly flopped on her seat in a defeated mess.

While the two other occupants of the table paid Mei no mind, Sombra graciously glanced up from her holoscreen, regarding the beta with an expression that was both amused and sympathetic.

“Roommate troubles, amiga?” the alpha guessed, closing the holoscreen when Mei nodded. “Well, let’s hear it. What has Angela done? Did she and Amélie not make it to her room? In Angela’s defense, that’s Amélie’s fault, so maybe give her another chance.”

“It’s not a sex thing,” Mei said, making Sombra’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “It’s her research, she’s getting really carried away with it. This morning, she was reading as she was heading out, and she was so distracted that she ripped the door out when she opened it. Then she said, ‘Sorry about that, Mei. Here, I’ll fix it after class,’ and threw it at me like I could catch it! It almost crushed me! And I couldn’t get to my own class until it was fixed.”

“Angela does have a tendency to get absorbed in her studies,” Sombra said, giving Mei a comforting pat on the back. “Hate to say I told you so,” she began to say, interrupted when the beta gave a half-hearted snort in response.

“No, you don’t,” Mei grumbled, and Sombra laughed.

“No, I don’t,” the alpha admitted without shame, even flashing a grin that showed off her sharp, white teeth. “We did tell you it wouldn’t be the best idea to have an alpha roommate, Mei, even one as well-behaved as Angela.”

“She hasn’t broken any of the rules we agreed on when she moved in,” Mei said.

“She has, however, broken your door,” Sombra pointed out, and Mei huffed.

“I didn’t think my door was at risk.”

“Si,” Sombra agreed, laughing. “Just your, what do you betas call it? Your virgin eyes?”

“Yes, well,” Mei mumbled, her cheeks a bit red. “It’s quite defining of you primes, the sex, especially you alphas, and I figured Angela wouldn’t be an exception to this. It’s been three months, though, and I don’t think she’s... “ the beta trailed off, and then faced the alpha beside her. “Sombra, you alphas need it regularly, right? The sex?”

Sombra raised an eyebrow at her question, and then gestured across the table, where Amélie straddled Satya, the two alphas engaged in a rough kiss.

“I’d join them,” Sombra drawled, causing Mei to blush again, “but right now, I’m being very considerate to my beta friend. Now, what did you say about Angela? No sex for three months? So, not since she moved in with you?”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Mei said, looking away from the alpha pair. “Angela hasn’t been visiting you three between classes? How long can an alpha go without that, anyway?” she asked, indicating Satya and Amélie with a flail of her hands.

“Few days, at most. A week is pushing it,” Sombra replied, and then smirked as she watched the two alphas. “If your name is Amélie, a few hours, tops.”

Without missing a beat, Amélie pulled away from Satya to direct a hiss of, “Va te faire foutre,” to Sombra, and then quickly returned to kissing the alpha she was straddling, ignoring Sombra’s snickering response.

“See?” Sombra told Mei in delight, as the beta politely avoided looking at the intimate alphas. “Now, I haven’t had sex with Angela since she moved out,” she said, answering the beta’s other question. “I don’t know about these two. Hey, you, you animal,” she barked, snatching a piece of broccoli from Mei’s tray and throwing it at Amélie, hitting the alpha square on the forehead.

“I was going to eat that!” came the beta’s feeble protest.

As the broccoli bounced off her head, Amélie abruptly pushed away from Satya, her stark, white eyes narrowed dangerously.

“You threw a vegetable at me,” the alpha muttered, fangs bared threateningly.

“You’ll live,” Sombra teased, earning a deeper growl that made Mei shrink back. “Sooner you answer, sooner you return to fucking Satya, no?”

Amélie continued to growl until Satya rubbed her back soothingly. Letting out a heavy exhale at the touch, Amélie pressed her body against Satya’s, and finally responded.

“I haven’t fucked Angela, either, not since she moved out.”

“Nor have I,” Satya said, looking concerned until Amélie’s wandering hand distracted her.

“Then who’s been fucking Angela!” Sombra demanded, at first to no one in particular, and then she caught Mei’s eye and snapped her attention to the beta. “Have you been fucking her?”

“What?” Mei sputtered, the blush on her cheeks putting the tomatoes on her tray to shame. “No! Why would I be, I’m a beta!”

“I don’t know, Angela’s a weird alpha!” Sombra shouted back, and when it only further flustered Mei, the alpha conceded with a sigh and a shake of her head.

“Maybe she met a new alpha?” Mei wondered out loud. “Maybe even an omega?”

Sombra shook her head again.

“I would know if she did,” the alpha said, and when she glanced at the pair across them, she squinted her eyes at Amélie. “This is your fault.”

“My fault?” Amélie snapped, though her hand didn’t stop, much to Satya’s approval, who bucked under her. “How is this my fault?”

“Angela moved out because of you,” Sombra pointed out, “because you can’t give her two minutes to study before you’re throwing her on the desk. Dios! How’d you even go three months without fucking her, anyway?”

“She is far away,” Amélie stated, expression dead serious. “You and Satya are not,” the alpha added, saying Satya’s name thickly and drawing a moan from her. “And you are absurd,” she told Sombra, scoffing. “Blaming me for Angela leaving, and then blaming me for not fucking her after? Absolument absurde.”

“Oh, so now you’re reasonable!” Sombra exclaimed incredulously. “You realize how serious this is, don’t you? Angela’s wound up so tight she could kill Mei without even realizing it, and it’s all because you’ve finally decided to be reasonable.”

“Wait, what?” Mei squawked, eyes widening in horror. “I know this must be stressing her out and making her forget to keep her strength in check, but you’re saying my life is at risk until Angela sleeps with one of you?”

“Breathe, amiga, breathe. Angela will be as harmless as your stray kitten once she gets fucked well and good,” Sombra was quick to assure the shocked beta. “And since Amélie is busy,” the alpha said, receiving a growl from Satya for even suggesting that she and Amélie be interrupted again, “and because Satya won’t have it, it’s up to me to fix Angela. Where is she right now, at Amari’s class?”

Mei nodded, looking dazed by the revelation that she was in mortal danger from her roommate.

“Good, she won’t make a fuss when I drag her outside,” Sombra said, and then quickly went on her way, leaving Mei with Satya and Amélie.

* * *

With Sombra gone and her two other alpha friends occupied with each other, Mei was content to keep to herself and eat her lunch. She managed a couple of bites when Satya moaned Amélie’s name and arched her back, towards the hand between her legs.

“Amélie, are you…” Mei started to ask, rising from her seat to get a better look, and then balked when her suspicions were confirmed. “Amélie!” she chided, frantically glancing left and right to make sure the crowded cafeteria remained oblivious of what her alpha friends were up to.

Amélie ignored her, far too delighted with Satya’s squirming.

“You enjoyed that, hm?” she playfully taunted the alpha, smirking when Satya groaned and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Again,” Satya demanded before their lips met, muffling Amélie’s smug laughter.

“Girls, please,” Mei pleaded, doing her best to cover the pair. “I’m not telling you to stop, but you should do this somewhere else.”

Before she got any sort of response from either alpha, Mei heard an indignant screech of, “I said cut it out, Gus! Ed, make him stop!”

Mei turned around, finding a trio of betas, two guys and one girl, standing nearby. One of the guys was shamelessly attempting to record Amélie and Satya on his phone, while the other guy made no attempt to put a stop to it, despite the girl’s insistence.

Emitting a growl that her alpha friends would have found impressive, Mei marched over to the betas, and then smacked the phone right out of the guy’s hands.

“What the hell!” he wailed, trying and failing to catch his phone before it hit the ground.

“Hey, what was that for!” his friend yelled right after, taking a step forward.

“You heard her,” Mei said, motioning at the girl. “You didn’t stop him, so I did. Leave my friends alone. They may not care about what you’re doing, but I do.”

“Yeah? Well, who the fuck cares about you?” he challenged, but Mei didn’t back off, not even when he loomed over her.

The other guy, having retrieved his phone, joined them, standing right next to his friend and matching his sneer.

“You could have broken my phone, what is your problem?” he spat, waving his phone in her face.

“Oh, shut up, Gus,” the girl said, shoving both guys away. “You deserved it, you pervert.”

“What, you’re pissed at me?” Gus asked, and then snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous. They’re not even real women, they just look like it! And it’s not like I can even fuck ‘em, I mean, I don’t want my dick snapped off, so what’s your problem?”

“Yeah,” the other guy, Ed, agreed. “Besides, if they’re doing it out in the open, they’re asking for it. Not our fault.”

The girl, instead of arguing, just rolled her eyes.

“Let’s just get out of here,” she muttered in disgust, and then shot a glare at Mei. “And you, I get that your friends are freaks, but can you tell those sluts to keep it to themselves? There are betas in this school here, too, you know.”

Mei reacted by rolling her own eyes, not bothering to say another word to the girl, and waited until they were gone before finally turning back around. As she did, she caught two more guys scurrying away from her friends, scared off by Aleksandra Zaryanova, an omega upperclassman who also happened to be her dorm’s RA.

“Aleks,” she said in greeting, receiving a smile from the tall, muscular omega. “I can guess what just happened. Thank you.”

“You were very impressive yourself, Mei,” Aleks responded, smiling back. “Very impressive,” the omega repeated, glancing over at Amélie and Satya. “Your alpha friends would be proud of you.”

“They look out for me, too,” Mei remarked, and Aleks’ smile grew.

“I’m sure.”

Looking past Aleks and seeing that Amélie and Satya seemed to have finally finished up, Mei bid the omega RA goodbye with a hug.

“Thanks again, Aleks, and thanks for fixing my door this morning. And for…” Mei trailed off, her voice dropping to a whisper, “for not reporting Snowball. I know cats aren’t allowed in the dorms, but I couldn’t just leave her in the streets. And she’s usually really quiet, but Angela’s been acting strange lately. I think Snowball senses it.”

“No need to explain, Mei, I understand,” Aleks assured her, heartily returning her hug. “Just promise she won’t be any trouble, and it will be no problem. Snowball and Angela both.”

Mei nodded, giggling.

“I promise, on both counts. Angela should be back to normal by tomorrow.”

When Aleks left to her own table, Mei lingered a little, seeing if any other students were watching her friends. Glad that the omega’s presence seemed to have warded off any other betas, Mei returned to the table, just in time to see Amélie languidly licking her fingers clean while a panting Satya leaned heavily against her.

“I hope you two have had enough,” Mei told them as she took a seat, fixing her eyes on Satya’s back and trying to ignore Amélie’s shameless display.

“Mei,” Amélie cooed, a devilish grin on her face. “Surely, you know us better than that,” the alpha teased, giving her fingers one last lick before slipping her hand down Satya’s back. With a deft, precise touch, she stroked the left, lower side of Satya’s ass, making her inhale sharply and buck forward. “Now, now,” she scolded the now doubly aroused alpha, “don’t be so greedy, chérie. It’s my turn now, hm?”

Satya growled, nails digging into Amélie’s shoulder.

“You will finish,” Satya commanded, her eyes, white like Amélie’s, dilated.

“Make me,” Amélie taunted, stroking that distinct spot on Satya’s ass a second time.

“You know,” Mei said to herself as she left the two alphas to it, “I’m starting to understand why Angela moved out.”

About to return to her lunch, Mei did one last sweep of the cafeteria, double checking for any nosy betas, and was surprised to see Sombra heading their way, with no Angela in tow.

“Angela went back to class?” Mei assumed, and Sombra huffed.

“She never left!” the alpha growled, glaring at the general direction of the room Angela was in. “She kicked me out, lectured me for having no self-control and kicked me out for disrupting the class! She wasn’t even doing anything for Amari, just sitting there and reading on nanobiology like she hasn’t read every article ever written. And she tells me I have no self-control? Who does she think I am? Amélie?”

Disentangling herself from Satya’s tight grasp, Amélie laughed.

“Were that true, the outcome would have been very different, mon amour,” Amélie gloated, laughing again when Sombra scoffed. “Apologies, ma belle chose,” she cooed at Satya, “but Angela requires my special attention. You understand, no? Sombra will take care of you, if she can manage even that.”

Receiving growls from both alphas, Amélie gracefully slipped out of Satya’s grip and went on her way. With Amélie out of reach, Satya grabbed Sombra, dragging the alpha onto her lap and kissing her fiercely. Sombra responded eagerly, hissing when Satya clawed at her lower back.

“You’ll get your pleasure, hermosa,” Sombra promised the frustrated alpha as she broke the kiss, “just let me do this one thing.”

“What are you doing?” Mei asked as Sombra maneuvered to get her holoscreen open and began typing while Satya bit her jaw in punishment.

“Hacking into the cameras in Amari’s classroom,” Sombra replied nonchalantly, hissing again when Satya bit harder. “Let’s see for ourselves what Amélie will do.”

“Sombra,” Satya growled.

“Yes, yes,” Sombra assured the impatient alpha, typing one last thing before finally attending to her friend’s needs, while her holoscreen showed Professor Amari’s class.

* * *

Amélie strutted into Professor Amari’s classroom, not even trying to make a subtle entrance. Professor Amari glanced at the newcomer, huffed, and then returned to her lecture, gesturing at the massive holoscreen behind her. Stares from the beta students lingered on Amélie, but her target remained oblivious to her entrance.

Angela Ziegler, Professor Amari’s TA, was seated way in the back, completely engrossed with her reading.

Undeterred, Amélie made her way to Angela, sliding into the seat beside the distracted alpha. Angela paused, belatedly registering Amélie’s scent, though her purple eyes remained fixed on her reading material.

“Amélie,” the alpha greeted curtly, “I’m busy.”

“Surely, you can make time for me, mon ange,” Amélie declared, a quick, practiced hand finding its way to Angela’s side, the touch nearly sending the blonde alpha out of her seat.

“Amélie!”

At the front of the class, Professor Ana Amari stopped mid-sentence and sighed. The alpha turned around, tossing back her mane of black hair, her intense, gold eyes immediately finding Angela.

“Alpha Ziegler,” the professor began calmly, “do you need to be excused?”

“No!” Angela yelped, swatting away Amélie’s eager, wandering hand. “I apologize, Professor. It won’t happen again.”

Ana raised at eyebrow at the claim, clearly unconvinced.

“You realize you may leave as you wish, Alpha Ziegler. I have no need of you for the rest of the class. I don’t have to teach you how to take of yourself now, do I?”

“I realize, and, no, certainly not, Profes--- Amélie!” Angela yelped again, this time when Amélie sought and found a spot on her left shoulder blade.

Ana, mid-turn, stopped and sighed again, the tension in the room going up tenfold. The alpha faced the younger pair, focused particularly on Angela, and frowned in disapproval.

“Class, since Alpha Ziegler is so insistent on fulfilling her TA duties, let’s indulge her, shall we?” the professor said, and in an instant, all eyes were on Angela. “Now, she’s especially sensitive to Alpha Guillard’s specific touches. Can anyone tell me why?”

“Because Alpha Guillard is touching her sweet spots!” one student answered enthusiastically.

“Correct,” Professor Amari praised, gold eyes never leaving Angela. “And, as all of you should by now, the stimulation of those ‘sweet spots’, as they’ve become known, in proper order will only elicit a reaction from an alpha under two conditions. One is the most obvious, that she is aroused, and the second?”

“Is that she hasn’t gotten laid in a long time!” another student exclaimed, drawing snickers and giggles from most of the class.

“Is that she hasn’t gotten laid in a long time,” Professor Amari repeated in a deadpan manner, now pinning Angela with a glare, “so long that her body is indiscriminate of the stimulation order. Sex is in our nature, Alpha Ziegler. It is a need, not a whim, and if you deprive yourself of this need, you lose focus, you lose control, and you become a risk and a liability. Now, Alpha Ziegler, will you step out with Alpha Guillard, or shall I extend this lesson and have her touch your third sweet spot to coax your clitoris?”

“I…” Angela gasped, caught by surprise when Amélie began kissing her neck. “I will step out, Professor, I’m so sorry for the disruption,” she managed to say, quickly gathering her things and making her exit, a grinning Amélie in tow.

* * *

“Ohohoho, Angela’s pissed!” Sombra squealed in glee, reaching over to type while remaining in the comfort of Satya’s lap. “This’ll be good, we’ve got to see it!”

Satya, having finally been thoroughly sated and now purring in content, kissed Sombra’s jaw as the alpha hacked into a hallway camera.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Angela angry,” Mei remarked, staring at the door Angela had dragged Amélie out of until the feed switched to the hallway.

“Neither have I, and I’ve seen the rest of her,” Sombra quipped, bracing herself on Satya as the alpha easily repositioned them so they could both watch comfortably.

On the holoscreen, Angela abruptly turned around, dropping her things on the floor, and then grabbed Amélie once they found a passably private nook. With full force, Angela slammed Amélie against a row of lockers, denting the metal. Amélie tried to reach up to touch Angela’s side in turn as Angela roughly kissed her, but Angela grabbed her wrist and pinned it.

“Well,” Sombra drawled, watching with interest and approval, “now I have a better understanding of betas’ appreciation of pornagraphy. Hardly anything without scents, but I see the appeal.”

Mei chose not to comment, and also decided to stop watching.

“Just tell me what happens when they’re done,” she mumbled, burying her face in her arms as she slumped on the table, her lunch cold and long forgotten.

“Aww,” Sombra cooed, reaching over to pat Mei’s back, “so cute.”

“We’ll get you something to eat after, Mei,” Satya offered, earning a muffled thanks from the flustered beta. Turning her attention back to the holoscreen, she told Sombra, “We may be underestimating Angela’s condition.”

As though to prove Satya right, Angela, after roughly stimulating two of Amélie’s sweet spots, lunged for the third with her sharp teeth, which happened to be on Amélie’s throat. Amélie, for her part, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, clearly goading Angela further.

“It’s nothing our Amélie can’t handle,” Sombra assured Satya, just as Angela ripped Amélie’s leather pants clean off.

Angela cupped Amélie, rubbing the palm of her hand against Amélie’s pronounced clit a little roughly. Amélie jerked, flashing her fangs and growling in warning, but Angela roughly shoved her back against the lockers. Amélie hissed, immediately silenced by Angela’s mouth, the angry alpha taking control of the kiss and refusing to relinquish it, not pulling back until Amélie stopped trying to come off the wall.

As Amélie went lax, Angela met her eyes, rough hand continuing to rub her. Angela said something that no speakers were around to pick up, and then after a long moment of eye contact, she dropped to her knees and laid her mouth over Amélie’s exposed clit.

“Mmm,” Sombra hummed. “Think it’s about time we joined them, hermosa?” she asked the alpha she was straddling, looking on in delight as Angela touched the spot on Amélie’s thighs.

“And leave Mei all alone? That would be rude,” Satya reasoned, prompting a good-natured snort from Mei.

“Now you’re being polite, Satya? Better late than never, I guess.”

“I was intimate with Amélie,” Satya stated, not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

“Yes,” Mei agreed, head still buried in her arms, “I saw. Are they done?”

“If you mean, ‘Is Amélie coming soon?’, then yes,” Sombra said, watching as Amélie trembled and moaned, gripping Angela’s hair tightly.

Then, right as Amélie was on the edge of an orgasm, Angela stopped.

Amélie snarled, clawing at the back of Angela’s head with enough pressure to draw blood, but Angela didn’t budge, having strength over Amélie in her current, flustered state. Calmly and clinically, Angela pried Amélie’s hands off, ignoring the blood and even having the courtesy to make sure Amélie’s feet were planted on the ground before she stood.

When Amélie snapped at her and attempted to pull her back, Angela pushed the agitated alpha into the badly dented lockers, baring her fangs. Amélie didn’t yield, but also didn’t make another move when Angela turned around, and, after casually picking her things off the floor, returned to Amari’s class.

“Dios mio,” Sombra uttered in shock, and then quickly shook it off, a look of determination on her face as she watched Amélie on the holoscreen. “Hold on, mi amor, I’m coming,” she declared, standing up.

Satya closed the holoscreen as Sombra left, the worried alpha forgetting to do it herself in her hurry.

“It seems this is a bigger problem than we thought,” Satya remarked to Mei, who had looked up after Sombra’s swore.

“What do we do?” Mei asked.

“I know, I know!” came a chipper voice, and in the next second, Lena Oxton appeared, startling Mei. “Oh, I’m so sorry, love, I didn’t mean to scare you!” the energetic omega apologized, giving Mei a comforting hug. “And, uh,” the omega went on, realizing that Satya, an alpha, was regarding her in question, “I didn’t mean to be an earwig, but I know my onions when gutted, and I may know just what you need to get your friend knees up again!”

“An earwig?” Mei mumbled, Lena still hugging her.

“She’s apologizing for eavesdropping,” Satya said, turning to Lena, who beamed at her. “My friend Angela is refusing sex, despite being in dire need of it. If we alphas can’t get her to bed, are you offering yourself to her, Lena?”

“Oh, not me, I have a girlfriend,” Lena replied as she relinquished Mei, the answer making Satya’s eyebrows rise. “Speaking of her, actually--- well, her folks, that is, they own a wicked strip club! They’ve got great nosh, drinks, and dancers!”

“A strip club?” Satya repeated, frowning while Mei blushed. “That’s a beta venue. How would this help Angela? Do they have omega performers at that particular club?” the alpha asked, giving the omega an appraising look. “Are you going to perform for Angela? Why the need for theatrics when I can just take you to her right now?”

“Blimey, not me!” Lena blurted, taking a step back from the confused alpha. “I mean, I’ve danced there a few times, hoping to catch Emily’s fancy, and catch it, I did! Eventually, anyway, and now she’s my girlfriend, and I’m loyal to her, so I can’t dance for your friend, much less have her take me to bed.”

“Because of your girlfriend, and she’s your only lover, as per conventional beta ways,” Satya finished for the talkative omega. “So, you are proposing that we take Angela to this strip club, and have betas perform for her?”

“Beta women!” Lena happily added. “It’s a queer club, it is, ladies for ladies, and the dancers are smashing! Taught me a few moves, even!”

“Lena,” Satya began, frowning, “I understand that omegas, like yourself, can get involved with betas, but it is not so for alphas. Unless this club of your girlfriend’s has an omega dancer, then I don’t think it’ll be of any help to Angela.”

“It does!” Lena exclaimed, immediately regaining Satya’s attention. “That is, not regularly, but tonight! Tonight, there’ll be an omega, taught her myself and everything!”

“Tonight?” Satya murmured, white eyes gleaming with interest. “Maybe, if Angela proves too stubborn,” the alpha mused, glancing at Mei.

“It can’t hurt, if nothing else works,” Mei said, and Satya nodded.

“Very well, Lena,” the alpha decided, making the omega perk up. “If Angela exhausts all our options, we’ll go see this omega performer of yours. If she’s to Angela’s liking, then we’ll take her home. I assume this isn’t a problem for her.”

“Oh, of course not!” Lena confirmed, grinning so widely it looked strained. “So, it’s settled, then?” she asked, and when Satya nodded again, they exchanged numbers. “Perfect! Give us a bell if you’re dropping by, would you, love? Emily’s folks would want to know in advance if they have primes turning up!”

“We will,” Mei promised, smiling when Lena hugged her goodbye.

“We appreciate the help, Lena, thank you,” Satya said, and then stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we must see to Sombra and Amélie, and speak with them about this.”

Lena nodded, and bid them with a salute.

“Of course, loves! Cheers! See you tonight, here’s hoping!”

* * *

Lena waited long past after Satya and Mei were out of view, weary of the alpha’s sensitive hearing. When she was certain she was safe from even prime-level earshot, Lena scurried over to a table where Aleks sat, the other omega looking unimpressed with her.

“‘Tonight, there’ll be an omega, taught her myself and everything?’” Aleks drawled, throwing Lena’s lies back at her. “Who is this mysterious omega, I wonder.”

Lena opened her mouth to protest, and then, realizing she had nothing to say in her own defense, forced a smile.

“Aleks, my friend, my omega friend, you don’t supposed you could…” she trailed off, finishing the rest of your question with jerky hand gestures and a bigger, more forced smile.

“I am your mated omega friend,” Aleks pointed out, “and you promised these alphas an omega they can take home. Even if I wanted to help you, Lena, I could not.”

“You don’t want to help me?” Lena asked, pouting.

“I will help you tell these alphas the truth,” Aleks replied with a grunt.

“Maybe you’re right, Aleks,” Lena relented, taking out her phone. “I cocked up, I know, but I… well, I wanted to impress Emily’s folks. They keep saying there’s no point in making the strip club cater to alphas on account of how we primes tick, and they already have other establishments for primes, but not strip clubs. If this works, they’ll give this idea a second look! Alphas fancy having omegas perform for them, there’s money to be made there! Bit tricky if they get rowdy, and only thing stronger than an alpha is an omega, but still, money to be made! That’s impressive, isn’t it, if I prove it? Show Emily’s folks I got business savvy? Might even convince Pa I’m worth it. It’ll work, I know it will, we just need an omega… wait a tick.”

“Lena,” Aleks warned, catching the glint in Lena’s eyes. “No.”

“No, what?” Lena asked innocently, already searching through her contact list. “I just remembered, didn’t Fareeha present some months ago?”

“She also has the most overprotective mother I’ve ever met, an alpha who will flay you alive for this,” Aleks added, but that did nothing .

“Aw, Prof. Amari’s not that scary,” Lena retorted, and when Aleks stared at her, she withered. “Okay, she is, but maybe Fareeha would like to go? I’ll ask her!”

“Lena!” Aleks objected, grabbing for the little omega, who ducked away and zipped to the other end of the table faster than Aleks could process.

“Wind your neck in, Aleks! With a mum like hers, she must be going crackers. I’m sure she’d love to go,” Lena reasoned, holding the phone up to her ear after finding Fareeha’s number. “Hiya there, Fareeha, it’s Lena, Aleks’ friend! I’m the one that watches her workout sometimes. Yes, when you’re not there. Yes, just to call for help. You’re off your trolley if you think I could lift her weights. I’m an omega, too, but she’s utterly barmy, and she’s gone and gotten you into it! Barmy! Anyway, hiya, remember me?”

“Fareeha, hang up,” Aleks advised her friend from across the table. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Effortlessly jumping out of Aleks’ reach, Lena at first look confused as some commotion happened on the other line, and then her face lit up.

“Oh, hiya Hana! I remember you! You’re Fareeha’s fun alpha friend!”

“Oh, no,” Aleks said, voice full of dread.

“Oi, it’s not weird to like betas!” Lena protested, completely ignoring Aleks. “They’re great! You should meet my girlfriend, she takes after her alpha mummy. Bit after her pa, too, sometimes, but only ‘cause her Pa’s potty. Don’t tell her I said that, though,” Lena said, dodging under the massive arm that swiped through the air for her. Doubling back to the next lunch table over, she put two of them between her and Aleks before answering Hana again.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Hana! Emily’s adopted, see? Her mum and pa raised her right up like an alpha though. Maybe that’s why she’s so tidy to me. Huh, I hadn’t thought of that! Think I should treat her like an alpha, then?”

As Aleks rounded the tables calling out Hana’s name, Lena slipped back another few, noticing the end of the cafeteria approaching and a busy-looking hallway where Aleks might get lucky and nab her.

“Well, that’s thrown a spanner in the works,” she observed, and then quickly explained. “Listen, Hana! Aleks is mad as a box of frogs and I’m legging it, but running out of room for it! I called ‘cause Aleks and I are heading out on the tiles tonight, and we thought Fareeha might want to go out on the pull tonight!”

“Lena, I did not say that,” Aleks objected, lunging for her and missing by too close a call.

“On the pull?” Lena repeated into the phone. “Like if she’d like a snog with some alphas! Yes, alphas as in plural! Ooh, you do? You think she’d go?” Lena asked excitedly, and then jumped in glee. “Smashing! The club’s called The Sanctum!” Lena informed in a rush, her back bumping up against a wall. “Eight would be great! I’ll see you there. Ta-- ack!” Lena squawked as Aleks finally caught up with her, grabbing her entire wrist in one meaty hand. “Oi, Aleks!” she objected as Aleks held up the phone to her ear.

“Hana,” Aleks barked, but it was too late. Lena heard the dial tone signifying Hana had hung up already. She gave Aleks a wary, crooked smile.

“Well, that’s all sorted,” she said with a hesitant, nervous laugh.

“This is not a good idea, Lena,” Aleks said, shaking her head.

Seeing that she wasn’t in imminent danger, Lena breathed and waved it off.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Aleks! It’ll be fine!”

“And you know this, why?” Aleks grumbled, and Lena gave her a winning smile.

“Because you’ll be there to make sure of it, is why!”


	2. The Things We Do For Our Friends

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Hana cheered, bouncing in glee around the Amaris’ home gym. “I’m going to meet alphas tonight, yes! I am getting laid, I am getting laid,” she chanted, carelessly flinging Fareeha’s phone as she threw her arms up.

Calmly catching her phone, Fareeha began to look up The Sanctum while Hana danced around her.

“Hana,” the omega called out, “that place Lena is talking about is a beta club. A strip club. That’s a really weird place to meet alphas.”

“Who cares!” Hana exclaimed, giving Fareeha a playful shove. “Alphas want us, that’s all that matters, Fareeha!”

“You mean me, they want to meet me,” the omega smugly reminded her, having heard Lena’s original invitation.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hana relented, shoving Fareeha again, this time more forcefully, though the lean, toned omega barely budged. “You’re in, right? You’re going? You better be going.”

“Yeah!” came the excited reply, followed by an even more excited, “I’m gonna tell Mama and Papa right now!”

“What, no! No, no, no!” Hana barked, placing herself front of the tall omega. “Fareeha, listen to me, and listen good. You do not want to tell your parents, especially your mom, that we are going to a strip club.”

“What?” Fareeha asked, brows furrowed in confusion. “You said it didn’t matter, why does it matter now?”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Hana clarified, and then sighed, “but Ana is going to lose her mind, and then she won’t let you go. If you can’t go, I can’t go.”

Fareeha frowned.

“Then maybe we shouldn’t, if Mama will disapprove.”

Hana sighed again.

“Fareeha, Ana will disapprove of anything that involves you, alphas, and sex.”

“She just doesn’t want me mating too early like Papa did,” Fareeha reasoned, crossing her arms defensively. “Besides, not like I’m in a hurry, either. I’m pretty busy with school and training with Aleks, so if Mama doesn’t want me seeing alphas at a strip club, then I won’t.”

“Okay, that’s great, I’m happy for you,” Hana said, nodding, and then suddenly, her expression hardened. “But what about me, Fareeha? I’m an alpha, a week after my first heat, and I’ll be going crazy for sex in no time. I don’t know any alphas, not ones that aren’t mated, and if I don’t meet alphas now, it may be too late. Do you want to be responsible for that, Fareeha? Can you live with yourself, knowing you could stopped me from going berserk, if only you had gone with me to a strip club?”

Following her impassioned speech, Fareeha stared at her, and then snorted.

“You’re ridiculous,” the omega said, scoffing.

“Easy for you to say!” Hana accused, huffing. “You’re an omega, as long as there’s no alpha around to want you, you don’t need sex. But I’m an alpha, Fareeha.”

“I’d help you,” the omega told her, speaking sincerely and looking serious, “if you wanted me.”

Touched, Hana smiled.

“I know,” she said, getting on her tiptoes to kiss Fareeha’s cheek, “and you’re gorgeous, but like your mom told us in class, because there’s so few of you omegas, some alphas are only attracted to other alpha scents, and I’m one of them.”

Fareeha nuzzled her palm, purring softly, and then grinned.

“Well, if you find an alpha who wants pups, offer stands.”

Hana snorted a laugh.

“You’re not that gorgeous. You’re still related to Ana.”

“Hey,” Fareeha grunted, her purring cut off as her grin turned into a pout, “Mama’s just looking out for me.”

Hana sighed, dropping her hand.

“Don’t you think she’s kind of overdoing it, Fareeha?” she asked. “Three of your four friends are mated.”

“Lily and Jamie are family friends,” Fareeha pointed out, “and Aleks was my trainer before she became my friend. We,” the omega paused to gesture between them, “were both pups when we met, and you can’t tell me that Mama knew you’d have an alpha preference when you presented.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Hana muttered, and this time, it was Fareeha who sighed.

“Hana, if you really want to go, why don’t you call Lena back and tell her I can’t make it?” the omega suggested, already offering her phone.

“What if the alphas call it off?” Hana argued, growling a little. “They’re obviously not looking for another alpha, they’ve already got each other, so that means they’re interested in an omega.”

“Doesn’t mean they won’t be interested in you,” Fareeha countered, still holding up her phone.

“They may when they find out how strange she is,” came a quip, and both Hana and Fareeha looked towards the door to find a red-haired, violet-eyed alpha enter the gym.

“You’re one to talk, Lily,” Hana snapped, marching over to the naked, redheaded alpha, who smiled at her. “You treat your mate like she’s some kind of pet, and I’m weird for liking sweets?”

“Yes,” Lily responded easily, even as she tugged at the leash in her hand that beckoned her equally naked mate, the omega attached to the chain by a collar. “Isn’t that right, darling?” she cooed at her mate. “Primes are carnivores, and have no use for beta candy, ice cream and bubblegum, hm?”

“Primes also have no use for beta leashes, collars, and whatever else you use on poor Jamie!” Hana shot back, but Lily only laughed.

“True,” the alpha conceded, her serene smile still in place as she cupped her mate’s chin. “But what I do is only skin deep,” she said, caressing her mate’s cheek and drawing out a loud purr. “No telling what all that sugar does to your alpha body, Hana. What if it does something to your scent?”

Hana scoffed.

“You’re mated, you can’t smell me right anyway. Besides, I smell fine, don’t I, Fareeha?”

“You smell like an alpha who doesn’t want to fuck me,” the omega unhelpfully supplied.

“Other than that, you dick!” Hana snapped, and then snarled at Lily. “Why are you nagging me about sugar, anyway? I’ve barely had any since I started living with you exercise freaks! I don’t know why you do it, we’re strong, we’re fast, our metabolisms are already so crazy. They call us primes for a reason!”

“You know that’s not true, Hana,” Lily said, the tone in her voice putting a stop to her mate’s purring, who seemed to have instantly sobered.

Hana huffed.

“What, about us primes?”

“About the sugar,” Jamie told her, the omega’s expressive cyan eyes looking sad. “We know you’ve been sneaking off to get your snacks. Ana knows, too. It can’t be easy to give it up, something that you’ve been having since you were little because your beta parents didn’t know any better---”

“They keep me going on late night streams!” Hana cut in. “I need that kind of fuel when I’m gaming!”

“They keep you up for days,” Fareeha remarked in concern.

“Exactly!” Hana declared, earning disapproving stares from the mated couple. “Ugh,” she groaned, slapping a hand to her face, “it’s like I have two sets of parents in this house! Two and a half when Aleks is here, I can’t win!”

“Good,” Fareeha said, making Lily and Jamie laugh in agreement.

“You suck, all of you,” Hana decided, though there was no malice in her voice.

“Yes, yes, we love you, too, Hana,” Lily practically sang, tugging at Jamie’s leash once and prompting her mate to hug her from behind. “Now, what’s this about wanting to meet alphas who are interested in Fareeha? Anyone we know?”

“Lena didn’t give us their names,” Fareeha said, answering before Hana could stop her. “She wants us to meet them at a strip club called The Sanctum.”

“What?” Jamie blurted, looking painfully confused.

“That is peculiar,” Lily remarked, having a more eloquent response than her mate. “And you don’t know the names of the alphas you’re meeting? They’re not from the university, then?”

“I can call Lena to ask,” Fareeha offered, about to hit call when the home system alerted them.

Hana discreetly pumped her fist, grateful for the timely interruption.

_“Aleksandra Zaryanova, welcome.”_

“I should change that to Aleks,” Fareeha seemed to tell herself, distracted from the call she almost made.

Aleks marched into the gym, steps purposeful.

“Fareeha, Hana,” the omega said by way of greeting, glancing at mated couple and nodding at them. “If you two insist on meeting these alphas, then I am going with you.”

“Really? That’s great, Aleks, that’s awesome!” Hana cheered, throwing herself at Fareeha. “See? We can go!”

“I still think we should tell Mama,” the omega mumbled.

“Oh, come on, you overgrown puppy!” Hana cried out indignantly, pushing away from Fareeha with a huff. “What’s the big deal, it’s just a strip club!”

“Lena also told the alphas that Fareeha will dance for them,” Aleks said.

“They will enjoy that,” Lily remarked, reaching back to grasp the back of Jamie’s neck as her mate nuzzled the mating bite on her neck, “it’s exhilarating, watching an omega, exposed and on display, solely for your eyes, for your entertainment and pleasure. You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, darling?”

“Yes, my queen,” Jamie breathed against her mate’s neck, pressing their naked bodies closer.

“They want me to dance like the betas do?” Fareeha asked, expression uncertain. “I don’t know how to do that, I don’t know what they do in strip clubs.”

“You know how to dance, right? That’s good enough!” Hana decided, and then reached down to pat Fareeha’s crotch. “Just give the alphas a good look at this and you’ll be fine! Shake it, swing it around!”

“Shake? Swing?” Fareeha echoed, curious red eyes turning to Lily. “Alphas like that?”

“It’d be a start,” Lily murmured, moving her hand higher from Jamie’s neck and gently grasping at her mate’s black hair. “Show the alphas your body, your breasts, your cock, and make them feel that it’s all for them. It speaks to the most primal side of the alpha mind, that here is an omega, healthy, gorgeous, and theirs for the taking.”

“Katya certainly enjoys them,” Aleks spoke up, continuing the conversation as Lily tugged Jamie into a kiss. “Dancing for her, it is one thing we can share with the distance between us. Do not worry so much, Fareeha,” she said, “you are a fine omega, and I’m certain Lena would be very willing to teach you what she knows. She has experience.”

“Lena danced at the club? For betas?” Hana asked, and when Aleks nodded, she muttered, “She is the weirdest omega in the world. Maybe that’s why she’s so skinny and small, she’s probably made for betas. Think her dick’s smaller, too? To fit betas?”

Fareeha snorted.

“That makes no sense, Hana.”

“Hey!” Hana barked, giving Fareeha’s crotch a reprimanding tap. “That’s what they used to say about alphas like me, and what happened? We alphas nearly killed each other! Speaking of me, I need to meet these alphas, so we’re going, right? Aleks will be with us, you don’t need to tell Ana.”

“Ana may be apprehensive,” Aleks agreed, nodding. “Though, the strip club is owned by a prime couple, Emily’s adoptive parents. That should ease her worries.”

“See, Fareeha, it’s even better!” Hana declared, but still, Fareeha frowned.

“If there’s nothing wrong with it, then why can’t we tell Mama?”

“Oh, for…” Hana muttered, groaning. “Okay, you know what? Go with me to the strip club without telling your mom, and I’ll cut back on the sugar.”

Lily’s eyebrows rose, the other three primes also looking surprised.

“Cut back?” Fareeha asked, scoffing. “You should be quitting.”

“Hey, it’s one night, not a mate,” Hana countered, scoffing right back. “We got a deal or not, you overgrown puppy?” she asked, and when Fareeha hesitated, she groaned again. “Come on, Fareeha! Look, I’ll even workout with you weirdos every now and then.”

Fareeha glanced at the mated primes for guidance.

“It’s initiative she hasn’t shown until now,” Lily pointed out, as Jamie nodded.

“It’d be good for her, and we can work on weaning her off it.”

“I don’t approve,” Aleks said, eyeing Hana warily, but placed a protective hand on Fareeha’s shoulder, “but if we go, I will keep you safe,” the omega promised.

“Okay,” Fareeha said, finally looking at Hana. “I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Hana exclaimed, and then began to dance and chant. “I am getting laid, I am getting laid!”

“I take it your workout was interrupted,” Aleks guessed, approaching Fareeha.

“Don’t think I’m getting my spotter back, either,” Fareeha quipped, smiling as she watched Hana dance.

Aleks laughed, patting Fareeha’s shoulder.

“Good thing I’m here now. Come, we have time before we leave.”

“Jamie and I will be on our way,” Lily announced, tugging at her mate’s leash. “Come along, my love.”

Hearing that, Hana paused mid-chant, and asked, “What were you two doing near the gym in that getup, anyway? You weren’t taking her for a walk, were you?”

Lily only smiled, and then led Jamie out of the gym.

“Why is everyone else allowed to be weird, but not me?” Hana complained.

* * *

After a confusing stop at the library where the librarian had informed her that they were closing four hours early, Angela came upon the door to her room and found it repaired. The scanner picked her up outside the room and the door opened, letting her in.

“I see you had the door fixed, Mei,” Angela called out, coming into an empty kitchen as the automated lights flickered on at her entrance. “Do I owe you anything for it?”

Despite the light being on in the bedroom, no one answered her call. Angela put her holopad down on the table and touched the holoprojector disc attached to her wristlet, bringing up a screen and keyboard.

“Mei? Are you home?” she called out again, wandering down the small hallway to her bedroom.

Search failed. No network connection, the screen read back to her, making Angela frown.

“Connect me,” she ordered the device, which lit up in response and then spoke back.

 _“No networks available,”_  it said in a mechanical voice. _“Unable to establish connection.”_

“What?” Angela asked, brow furrowing as she pulled up the network settings and found absolutely nothing there.

“Hola, extraño,” a suggestive, teasing voice hummed, making Angela turn towards the bed, where she found Sombra, naked and sprawled sensually.

Around the lascivious alpha, feathers - ripped out from Angela’s pillows - lay scattered, and between her sharp incisors, Sombra held the stem of a beautiful violet rose.

As Angela looked on, Sombra licked her bottom lip suggestively.

“Oh, good, Sombra, you’re here,” Angela said, sighing in relief. “Can you fix my computer? Something’s wrong with it; it’s not finding networks.”

Sombra blinked, staring at her wordlessly.

“Sombra?” Angela asked again .

“Are you kidding me right now?” Sombra asked, spitting the rose onto the bed and cursed, “Angela, I’m not waiting to fuck Mei, you know. No offense, Mei.”

“None taken!” Mei answered from somewhere unseen, making Angela glance around in confusion.

“Mei? Are you… in the closet?” she asked dubiously, and then looked back at Sombra, raising an eyebrow. “Under the bed?”

“I’m in the dorm next door!” Mei answered through the wall.

“You are? We don’t even know the betas next door,” Angela said.

“I know them!” Mei claimed, “their names are Mia and Sophia; they’re sisters, and they’re really nice! You just don’t know them because you never came to any of the dormitory activities!”

“We have dormitory activities?” Angela asked, and Sombra smacked herself in the head.

“Dios mío,” she groaned, rubbing her temples, and then dropped a hand to the bed invitingly. “Gatita, worry about that later, hm? Come here and have a nice, long fuck with me.”

“I don’t have time to fuck around, Sombra,” Angela said with a shake of her head, “Between Amélie and finding the library closed, I’ve already lost an hour today, and I’m due to lose two more to sleep tonight,” she said, explaining herself sensibly, and then asked. “Will you help me get back my network?”

“Not until you take off your clothes and sit on my face,” Sombra drawled, licking her lips expectantly.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Angela asked, flustered. “I already lost three hours, Sombra! I don’t have time for this today; I just need my network back.”

“La madre que me parió, Angela,” Sombra said with a shake of her head. “We never should have let you move out.”

“I told you this would not work,” Amélie said, startling Angela as she and Satya emerged from the bathroom together, .

“What? Amélie? Satya?” Angela asked, eyes narrowing as she turned back to Sombra. “You invited them here?”

“I also hacked your net, gatita,” Sombra admitted shamelessly.

“Sombra!”

“Angela, we miss you,” Satya said in earnest. “We haven’t spent time with you in months.”

“That’s not true,” Angela objected. “We eat together once almost every day!”

“Sitting at the table, with your nose buried in your holopad while you wolf down your food, is not spending to time together,” Sombre pointed out.

Angela frowned.

“I respond when asked a question,” she said.

“And when’s the last time you fucked Amélie at the table?” Sombre posed to her.

“Sex is time consuming and distracting,” Angela explained to her friends. “Do you know how much progress I’ve made with my nanobiology research since moving in with Mei? It is so refreshing,” she said enthusiastically, emphasizing the word, “to be able to work for hours on end without the constant need to break away and lose my focus for hours at a time. I’ve made enormous leaps in my studies, progress I couldn’t have hoped to obtain if I still lived with the three of you.

I appreciate your concern for me, and I miss you, too,” Angela relented, regarding them pleadingly, “but I’m on the brink of creating something that could possibly change the world! Severe injuries can be treated in a matter of seconds, beta women won’t have to suffer during childbirth---”

“Helping people is important, Angela, we do not deny this,” Satya cut in, speaking reasonably, “but you mustn't forget to help yourself, either. You are an alpha; you need sex just as much as myself, Sombra, or Amélie.”

“Not quite as much as Amélie,” Sombra quipped, giggling when Amélie gave her a firm slap on the ass.

“There is no need for such urgency, Angela,” Satya went on, ignoring the two, “we are primes, we have all the time in the world.”

Angela stared at Satya, fully considering her friend’s words, and then it struck her.

“Satya, that’s it! That’s it!” she cried out in joy, and then rushed to the reasonable alpha and kissed her deeply.

Satya didn’t react at first, too shocked, and then Angela pulled away just as quickly as she had come.

“Sombra!” she exclaimed, leaping on the bed and crawling up the alpha occupying it.

“Oh? Me first,” Sombra cooed, greeting Angela with a purr.

Angela reached for Sombra’s bare wrist, and then began searching up the alpha’s arm.

“Where’s your holoprojector disc? I need your computer!”

“For fuck’s sake, Angela,” Sombra cursed, her purring immediately cut off. “I’m naked! Where do you think it is, my panocha?”

Angela froze, eyes lifting to Sombra’s.

“Is it?” she asked.

Sombra’s eyes widened, and Angela took it as confirmation, reaching down to cup her friend’s crotch.

“Angela!” Sombra squawked, grabbing the crazed alpha by the wrist to stop her.

As Sombra struggled with Angela, Amélie looked on, stunned.

“She is broken,” the alpha wailed.

“I need this Sombra,” Angela insisted, grabbing Sombra’s hands by her wrists in attempt to restrain her.

“Dios!” Sombra cursed, struggling to stop Angela. “A little help, por favor!”

“This is my fault,” Amélie bemoaned, falling to her knees in despair. She held a hand over her heart, the other dramatically raised, gesturing to Angela as the alpha tried to defile Sombra. “I did this to her. I drove her away.”

“Amélie, can you go crazy after you save my vagina!” Sombra shouted as Angela successfully pulled back both her wrists and trapped them with one hand, displaying impressive strength born out of her desperation. As Angela reached down again, fingers poised to enter her, Sombra shrieked, “Satya, help!”

At the sound of her name, Satya snapped out of shock and rushed to assist, jumping on Angela from behind and grabbing the arm that threatened to undo Sombra.

“I had two other alphas to fuck,” Amélie went on, burying her face in her hands. “Why did I have to fuck Angela so much? Why?” she lamented, fingers fisting as she pulled her hands away from her face. She shook her fists at Angela. “We could have simply traded your room with Sombra’s, moved you further away! I am sorry, mon ange. I am so sorry.”

“Angela, be reasonable!” Satya hissed in her ear, struggling to hold back even one arm. “There is nothing in Sombra’s vagina!”

“Get this loca alpha off of me!” Sombra cried out, trying to wriggle away.

Unexpectedly, the bedroom door slammed open, and a loud voice screamed out.

“Angela Ziegler!”

Angela froze, blinking down at her captive as if seeing her for the first time, and then glanced over her shoulder to see her narrow-eyed, grim-faced roommate marching into the room.

“Get off Sombra and sit down!” Mei ordered, voice unusually strict and grave. When Angela simply stared at her, taken aback by the sudden appearance, Mei barked again. “Now!”

Angela picked herself up off Sombra, and Satya slipped off her shoulders, immediately going to tend to Sombra.

“We have to talk, Angela. And you are going to give me your full attention, got it?” Mei said, stomping into the room like a stormy, serious cloud.

Angela straightened, attentive, and blinked, not used to seeing Mei this way.

Coming to a halt in front of her on the bed where she was sitting, Mei gave her a dark look, little brows furrowed.

“When you came to live with me, you promised that you wouldn’t let any alpha stuff get in the way of our living situation,” she began.

“But I haven’t---” Angela started to protest, silenced when Mei sharply held up a hand.

“You said no wild sex in our dorm, no severely questionable behaviors, and that you’d take care of Snowball when I couldn’t or wasn’t around. Where is Snowball now, Angela?”

“She…” Angela started to say, glancing around the room to see if Mei’s cat was in the nearby vicinity. “...I don’t know,” she admitted.

“That’s right you don’t know!” Mei said sternly, fierce brown eyes narrowed behind her mulberry glasses, “because when you came in here, the first thing you did is turn to your research,” she said, and then emphasized the word, “again. You didn’t even smell Sombra, or Amélie and Satya, you were so absorbed with your work!”

Angela’s expression fell, and she pleaded with her friend.

“My work is important, Mei. Maybe I forgot Snowball this time, but I usually feed her, and I only didn’t notice Sombra because I was distracted with the network failure. That’s not so weird, is it?”

“You were just trying to search Sombra’s privates for her holoprojector!” Mei exclaimed, giving Angela a moment’s pause.

“Honestly, it’s entirely possible that she’d hide the disc there for me to fetch it,” she said, and Sombra swore again.

“You’re the one who needs to be fucked, Angela, not me! Clearly, you’re acting out.”

“I am not acting out,” Angela replied calmly, “I’ve had reasonable explanations for everything you’ve accused me of.”

“Angela, you’ve been driving me and all of us crazy these past few weeks,” Mei said, surprising Angela.

“How so?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Uh, remember the door you almost crushed me under this morning?” Mei reminded, and Angela’s brows furrowed.

“You seem okay,” she pointed out. “Even had it fixed, I saw. I offered to pay for it when I came in,” she claimed, proving her attentiveness.

Amélie lifted her head from where she had been staring at the carpet, seeming lost in woes.

“You abused me,” the alpha whispered harshly, stressing the last word. Brow furrowing as she said it, a small, unhappy frown began to form on those lips, the memory seeming to be returning.

“Or how about when you woke me at 2 AM on a Monday night to take a pint of my blood for your samples?” Mei added, giving Angela an accusing look.

Angela blinked, not comprehending Mei’s woe.

“I’d never draw your blood without asking first,” she pointed out, “and I gave you chicken afterwards.”

“You mistreated me,” Amélie added again, stressing the same bit, brow furrowing even further the more she thought on it.

“And when you locked me in the school’s freezer at sub zero temperatures for over two hours?” Mei cried out in frustration.

“That was an accident. The door wasn’t supposed to lock, and I already apologized. With cake,” Angela reminded, frown deepening. “Are you still upset about that?”

Amélie crawled over to the edge of the bed and put hands on Angela’s knees, drawing her direct attention.

“You coaxed my clit, and then left me,” she accused. “I almost killed Sombra when she finally reached me, I was so aggravated.”

“Yeah, I was nearly bald all over,” Sombra added in the same tone.

Angela finally looked Amélie in the eye, caught Sombra’s, and then lowered her head shamefully.

“I might have been a little harsh to you both,” she admitted, “I’m sorry.”

Amélie beamed, spirits immediately lifted, and took Angela’s hands.

“You are forgiven,” she declared for the both of them.

“What?” Mei barked, throwing up her hands. “Amélie, no,” she forbade, stepping closer and swatting Amélie’s hands away, earning a hiss from the alpha. “Angela, you have a problem. You need sex, and whether you’re on the verge of the biggest medical breakthrough or not, you’ve been neglecting yourself and your friends,” Mei said, poking an accusing finger into Angela’s chest. “And that’s not okay. You need to have sex with your amazing friends right now, like right this second. As soon as I get out of the room, that is.”

Angela sighed, inwardly reconciling that she could do so to fulfil her apology.

“Okay,” she relented, “but after I---”

“Nope,” Mei interrupted, “that’s it. You girls get dressed. Angela, get in my car.”

“What?” Angela asked, confused as the beta grabbed her wrist and pulled her up out of the bed. “Why? Where are we going?”

“You’re meeting an omega,” Mei told her. “It’s already set up.”

“An omega? What?” Angela asked, looking back at her alpha friends, seeking help, as Mei pulled her away towards the door. “I don’t need an omega, Mei. Amélie, Sombra and Satya are here right now.”

“Yes, we are,” Mei confirmed, “and you still went for your research first. You have a serious problem, Angela, and it’s time to get a breath of fresh air.”

“Mei, this is unnecessary,” Angela insisted, getting no help from her friends, who instead went to her closet to dress.

“No, it’s a must,” Mei corrected. “You need to get out of this school, this environment. Even if the omega doesn’t do it for you, one way or another, you are having the sex you need tonight.”

From the other room, Sombra smiled, watching Angela get dragged out by the small beta.

“Bossy is a good look on Mei,” she remarked, amused, and Amélie huffed.

“We were that close,” she lamented, grudgingly putting on one of Angela’s bras. “Angela is right. We do not need this omega.”

“You mean, you don’t need this omega,” Sombra teased, and Amélie growled.

Satya put a comforting hand on Amélie’s shoulder and stroked it.

“Come now,” she soothed, turning Amélie to kiss the grumpy alpha, easing Amélie slightly. When the kiss ended, she assured, “we can still have her tonight.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Amélie promised, throwing another of Angela’s bras at Sombra, who laughed.


	3. The One Thing Expected of Angela

Fareeha stepped out of the car, grunting in aggravation. Tucked under both arms, she held one box of fudgsicles, one of caramel-coated drumsticks, a couple of sherbet popsicles, and balanced three cherry-and-chocolate dipped cones in her hands.

“This really isn’t cutting off, Hana,” she grumbled, glaring down at the treats like the poison they were.

“Last meal!” Hana exclaimed. “I deserve a last meal before I have to give up sugar!”

“You’re not even giving it up,” Fareeha complained as Aleks stepped out of the driver’s seat, glancing at the treats in equal disdain.

“It’s my last meal in a while!” Hana defended.

Aleks shook her head.

“That sugar is going to make you crash, Hana.”

“As long as I’m up for the sex,” Hana said dismissively, “I’ll be good!”

Fareeha huffed.

“I hope the alphas find your scent funny,” she muttered.

“Hey!” Hana barked, offended. “I smell amazing, I know it,” she said, crossing little arms over her chest as she glared at Fareeha. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you want the alphas for yourself. Well, guess what, that’s not happening. Like you could handle more than one, anyway.”

“I’m an omega,” Fareeha retorted, “I am literally built for alphas. Alphas in heat. Alphas. Plural,” she said, stressing the word. “I can handle more than one.”

“Yeah, okay, virgin,” Hana said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t give you too much shit about it. When one is done with you, I’ll take the other three.”

Fareeha scoffed, but before she could counter, Aleks stepped in.

“If both of you virgins are done bickering like pubescent betas,” she said, making eye contact first with Fareeha, and then with Hana, “we are expected,” she reminded, glancing at the tall, castle-like building to their right.

“Yeah, Aleks is right. Fareeha, let’s go, and don’t forget my treats,” Hana ordered, skipping off to the impressive building.

Fareeha grunted, but at Aleks’ raised eyebrow, she followed after without further complaint.

“Wow, this place is big!” Hana said in awe, skipping on ahead to the entrance, where an emblazoned sign read The Sanctum. “Emily’s parents must be rich!” she shouted, close to the grand oak doors, which she pulled open, and then gaped. “Fareeha, hurry up! Look at this place.”

“If I wasn’t bogged down under all this sugar…” Fareeha muttered under her breath.

“Quit your whining!” Hana snapped from across the parking lot, stepping inside without waiting for them and yelling, “And get in here! It’s amazing!”

Walking alongside Aleks, who thankfully took a couple of the cones and sherbet from her, Fareeha and Aleks made their way to the grand entrance after Hana.

Aleks held the door for her, and as soon as Fareeha stepped into the club, her eyebrows rose.

Rich was putting it lightly. The entrance into the club was dimly lit, but that didn’t stop Fareeha from catching every detail, from the lavish, oak walls leading in on a red-carpeted entrance with lighted statues, to the classical romantic paintings decorating the interior. They had only walked a few steps when the entrance opened up into a wide, grand hall that had lit, circular dancing platforms around a long, central pathway that descended from a grand stairway at the top of the stage.

Chairs lined the middle pathway and small, circular tables surrounded the entire club where an interactive audience sat with girls on the platform as they pulled up members onto the stages. A few of the tables had poles, and upon them, athletic women swung their bodies in suggestive and alluring ways.

Behind the central platforms and circular tables, small, private cubbies decorated the back hall where Fareeha saw one leather-clad woman straddling the lap of another as the two passionately kissed. Another empty cubby had a variety pick of restraints adorning the wall, and a third simply had a wooden counter.

Above the cubbies, a wide balcony overlooked the entire hall, and all along the second floor behind it, private rooms with numbers had locked doors.

And finally, on either side of the grand hall, two long, lit up and decorated bars served drinks and food to patrons; the first of which seemed normal, and the one the far left, more exotic with patrons taking belly shots on the bar and the back rack lined with sex toys.

“Wow,” Aleks said, clearly impressed.

“Lily would love that room,” Hana commented, indicating the cubby with restraints. “The toys, too. Actually, she’d really be into all of this! All but those fake dicks, anyway. They’re so small.”

“Is this normal for betas…?” Fareeha asked, confused, not quite used to seeing betas behaving this sexually.

“Welcome to The Sanctum,” someone greeted, turning all three of their heads to a well-dressed and muscled bouncer a few feet away. The woman approached them, asking, “Are you primes?”

“Thank you, Drea, we’ll take it from here,” another voice said, and Fareeha turned to see another fit woman with an omega companion approaching them. The bouncer nodded to the redhead and stepped back, allowing the woman and the omega to take over.

“Lena,” Aleks said in greeting, recognizing the grinning omega.

“Aleks!” Lena squealed, leaping at Aleks for a giant hug. “I’m so glad you came!”

“I’m sure,” Aleks playfully teased, but returned the gesture, giving Lena a small pat on the back. “This is your girlfriend?”

“Emily,” the redhead introduced herself, greeting Aleks with a hug of her own the moment Lena released the omega. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Aleks. Lena’s told me so much about you.”

“Has she?” Aleks asked, raising an eyebrow at her fellow omega.

“Nothing beastly!” Lena promised.

“She said you’re very disciplined and dedicated,” Emily said, glancing down at Aleks’ body in admiration, “and I can see she wasn’t exaggerating at all,” she complimented, earning a proud smile from the muscular omega.

“Thank you.”

Emily smiled back, and then turned to Fareeha, “You must be Fareeha,” she correctly identified, stepping in to greet the omega with a hug. It was in the midst of this warm embrace that her left hand dropped to Fareeha’s ass, which she gave a tight squeeze.

Fareeha squeaked, almost dropping the boxes of ice cream in surprise.

“Hey, watch the goods!” Hana yelped, snatching one of the boxes from Fareeha before it could fall.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Emily quickly apologized, pulling back from Fareeha. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” Fareeha forgave with a shake of her head. “I’ve just never been greeted by a beta that way. Actually, I haven’t been greeted by an alpha that way, either. I presented just three months ago.”

“Lena did tell me that,” Emily revealed, contrite. “I’m sorry for being so forward. I just assumed, you being an unmated omega, that I greet you like one.”

“Told ya she’s right alpha!” Lena gloated.

“No, it’s alright,” Fareeha answered, waving off Emily’s apology. “You just caught me by surprise, that’s all,” she explained, and Hana snickered.

“Yeah, that was an assful,” she teased, and then stepped up to Emily and boldly kissed the beta full on the lips, as was typical for unmated alphas.

Emily returned the kiss, and then pulled back, brow furrowing.

“Your lips taste like cherry…” she said, trailing off as she spotted the ice cream in Hana’s hand and the box of fudgsicles under her arm.

“Want one?” Hana offered, and Aleks sighed, shaking her head.

“No, thank you,” Emily declined, eying the other frozen treats that the omegas held, “but I can have all that stored in our fridges if you’d like.”

“Really? That’d be great!” Hana exclaimed, and Emily waved the bodyguard back over to collect all but Hana’s current cone up.

“Just ask for them at the bar when you’d like one,” Emily said as the bodyguard took Hana’s sugar stash. “Excuse me for saying, but I thought the prime body can’t process sugar.”

“It can’t,” Aleks and Fareeha both answered at once.

“Would you two quit it?” Hana groaned, holding out her arms to show Emily. “As you can see, I process it perfectly fine. Exceptionally, even!”

“Exceptionally bad, maybe,” Fareeha muttered.

“Ignore that omega. She’s just jealous I’m going to get three alphas to her one,” Hana bragged.

“Omegas don’t get jealous, not in the way you mean,” Aleks helpfully reminded, earning a narrow-eyed glare from Hana.

Emily smiled again, seeming bemused, and commented, “You three seem like good friends.”

“Pfft!” Hana scoffed, and Emily chuckled.

“Shall we show you around?” she asked, gesturing towards the impressive club. “My parents are seeing to the room being prepared for you. It should be ready well before the alphas arrive.”

“Yes, please,” Fareeha asked, and Emily held out an arm to her omega, which Lena snuggled into, curling against Emily’s side for their walk. “Your establishment’s beautiful,” Fareeha complimented.

“Thank you,” Emily said, smiling. “My parents set it up for me so that I could meet other like-minded betas. I grew up in a prime household, so I was always comfortable with intimacy. It made making beta friends a bit tricky, and when I realized I liked girls, it got even trickier.”

“Aww, duck,” Lena admonished, “you’re dishy! The most dishy of all your sisters!”

Emily’s eyes sparkled with mirth, but she admonished Lena right back.

“You’re more than a little biased about that, Lena.”

“Am not,” Lena protested, rubbing her cheek against Emily’s shoulder as they walked. “I chose you.”

“I was lucky to meet you first,” Emily said, reaching to stroke Lena’s other cheek as they walked.

“Codswallop! That didn’t change my choice,” Lena claimed, and then backed it up. “I didn’t turn to your alpha sisters after meeting them.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Emily confessed, voice heartfelt as she stroked Lena gently, making Lena purr softly. After a long moment of watching her omega, Emily pulled back her hand and glanced at their guests again.

“Was it hard for you, growing up with primes?” Fareeha asked, a curious expression on her face.

“Oh, no,” Emily answered quickly, “I loved it. I love my family more than anything. We did absolutely everything together, and they never made me feel that I was less capable or not enough because I’m a beta.”

“You seem to have done well for yourself. Beta bodies don’t come like that naturally,” Aleks said, eying Emily’s toned arms and legs admiringly. “That takes work. You might very well overpower Hana at this point.”

Hana scoffed.

“I’m a prime! No offense, Emily, but betas can’t keep up.”

“Emily can!” Lena objected. “She’s the mutt’s nuts! Show them, Em, do the thing!”

“Oh, Lena,” Emily chided lovingly, “Aleks and Fareeha both work out. They’re not going to be impressed by---”

She abruptly cut off as Lena jumped impressively high into the air, swinging an arm around Emily’s neck. Emily instinctively raised her arms and caught her silly omega without so much as a stumble.

“Whee!” Lena cheered, grinning as she glanced over Emily’s shoulder at the two omegas behind them. “See? She’s fit as an alpha!”

Hana snorted.

“Fit as an alpha. You weigh what, Lena? 20 pounds?”

“Oi!” Lena squawked, calmed when Emily leaned down and kissed her.

“Let’s see you lift her like that, Hana,” Fareeha challenged the mouthy alpha, to which Hana snorted again. “Catch her. No flinching.”

“Please.”

“What?” Fareeha asked.

“I’m not doing that,” Hana stated.

“Why not?” Fareeha taunted as Emily pulled back from her omega, leaving Lena in a starry-eyed state of perpetual purring as she was carried.

“I have an ice cream,” Hana pointed out.

“I’ll hold your ice cream,” Fareeha said, to which Hana rejected.

“Hmph! You just want it for yourself,” Hana accused.

Fareeha rolled her eyes.

“Can I do the other thing?” Lena whispered to Emily excitedly, who stopped walking and giggled.

“Go ahead,” she allowed, and Lena waved to Hana.

“Hana!” she called excitedly, stopping the little alpha.

“What?”

“C’mere, love!” Lena encouraged, waving her over from the comfort of Emily’s arms. “Jus’ a second!”

Giving the omega a suspicious look, Hana obeyed nonetheless - and was promptly picked up under the arms by the scrawny omega.

“Hey!” Hana yelped in surprise as Lena pulled the alpha up atop of her.

Looking on as Emily supported not one, but two people in her arms, Aleks nodded, impressed.

“You can’t do that, Hana,” she pointed out as Lena chuckled and admired her beta.

“You’re crackin’, love,” she complimented and received a nuzzle for it, making her purr even louder.

“Hey, stop using me to get laid!” Hana griped, slapping at Lena’s hands to free herself and jumping down while Emily continued to cuddle the omega.

“You want to try it?” Fareeha asked smugly, and Hana glared.

“Ugh, you workout nuts are unbearable today. I’m getting myself a sherbet!” she announced, storming off to the bar. “Hmph!”

“We are very impressed, Emily,” Aleks told her, earning a smile.

“Seriously,” Fareeha added, “if you ever want to work out with us, I’ve got a great gym at home, and Aleks knows everything about weightlifting and fitness. She’s my trainer.”

“Thank you for the offer,” Emily said, finally putting Lena back down again. “I might like that. I miss it, being away from my sisters at school.”

“You’re welcome anytime,” Fareeha invited.

“I appreciate it,” Emily accepted graciously. “Thank you.”

Aleks nodded, and then glanced over Emily’s shoulder at the various cubbies they had stopped in front of, placed under the balcony and rooms.

“I did not realize this was legal in your country, Emily,” she said, gesturing to a particular cubby in which a leather-dressed girl had another up against the bare counter they had seen earlier.

“Hmm?” Emily asked, following Aleks eyes to the spot. “Oh, those are two patrons, Aleks,” she explained. “Our dancers don’t take patrons to the cubbies or the rooms. We’re very strict about that. Both are meant for the patrons. We’re actually an exotic inn as much as a club.”

“Which is why it would be easy peasy to open up the club to alphas!” Lena chimed in. “It’s all set up! You’ve got the grub, the stage, the beds, everything! It’d be pukka for the business!”

“It might be,” Emily allowed, settling her excited omega by pulling Lena in close to her side, “but there are other things to consider. Stripping doesn’t have the same appeal for alphas as it does for betas.”

“Omegas could perform stark!” Lena countered.

“Yes, but if an omega performs for alphas, and the alphas manage to sit through it without grabbing her, they’d likely expect to afterwards,” Emily pointed out. “And if the omega had to stop every time to have sex with an interested alpha, she’d barely get to perform throughout the night. It wouldn’t be like how you got me,” Emily said, stroking Lena’s hair as she pouted. “You have an idea, love,” Emily admitted, “but we’re not set up to handle it yet. Let’s see how this night goes, and then maybe we can find some solutions to convince Dad it’s worth a try.”

“Okay,” Lena agreed, snuggling against her girlfriend. “Tonight will be stonking, Pa will see!”

Emily stroked Lena’s shoulder, coaxing another comfortable purr out of the omega.

“Good, you waited for me,” Hana announced, coming back to their group with a sherbet popsicle in hand. “Okay, we can go now.”

“Yes, princess,” Aleks said, and though it was sarcastic, Hana accepted it in stride.

“Joke’s on you, I like the sound of that,” she said. “Is Fareeha stripping down in one of those rooms, Emily?” she asked, gesturing to the balcony overlooking the stages.

“No, we’ve got something in the back, away from patrons and our dancers,” Emily told her. “This is an experiment, after all, so my parents wanted it to happen in a controlled environment, just to be safe.”

“Ooh! Let’s take go to the studio in the back, Em!” Lena declared, and then turned to Fareeha with a grin. “I wanna see your moves, mate.”

“Fareeha knows how to dance, but not in the way you did for Emily, Lena,” Aleks said diplomatically. “I told her that you can show her what you do.”

“Shut your laughing gear!” Lena squeaked excitedly, lifting her head from Emily’s shoulder. “I’d be happy to!”

“Hana told me I could just show off my body,” Fareeha said, striking up an athletic pose, and then glanced at Lena, “like this?”

“That could work,” Emily allowed kindly, “but something more… fluid, would be better.”

“Flex your dick!” Hana unhelpfully suggested.

“Do you even know what…” Fareeha started to say, interrupted when Lena came out from under Emily’s arm and moved to her, taking her hand.

“Don’t look so queer, mate! You’ve got me, so you’re jammy! Keep that pecker up!”

Fareeha blinked, not fully comprehending.

“Let’s dance!” Lena said, and Fareeha finally understood her.

“Oh! Yeah!” Fareeha agreed, letting the excited omega tug her to the back. “Show me what you did for Emily.”

“Brilliant!” Lena cheered, so excited she was bouncing. “With a body like yours, the alphas will be legging it to snog you! No, sod that, they’ll be groping your todger before you even suss out what’s coming!”

“I sure was,” Emily admitted, smirking.

“I like you,” Hana said to Emily. “I’d fuck you if you were an alpha.”

Emily laughed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired hearing that from alphas.”

“You shouldn’t,” Hana said, and Aleks agreed.

“I can see why Lena wanted your attention, Emily.”

“Thank you,” Emily said, smiling at the two primes, and then the three of them followed Fareeha and Lena to the back.

* * *

“Welcome to The Sanctum. Are you the alphas?”

“Yes,” Mei answered for the group, having to look up to meet the eyes of the tall beta bouncer. “Except me, obviously,” she added, “but I’m with them.”

Smiling, the bouncer nodded, and then raised her hand to signal a pair of primes, who made their way to them.

“Evelyn?” Angela said in surprise once the couple had approached them.

The alpha Angela had addressed, a brunette with pink eyes, smiled at her.

“Angela,” the alpha greeted back, nodding at Angela, who responded in kind. “I haven’t seen you since you were a pup.”

“You know our Angela?” Sombra said to the alpha, whom she now regarded with even more curiosity. “I didn’t know that. Why didn’t I know that?” she asked, and then looked at Angela as though it were her fault.

The alpha, Evelyn, laughed.

“We knew Angela’s parents, just before her mother started courting her father, but we’ve seen little of them and Angela over the years due to their constant traveling,” Evelyn explained, taking the hand of the omega who stood behind her. “This is my mate Skye.”

The omega, with long black hair and orange eyes, immediately looked Angela’s way and opened her arms expectantly. Angela stepped forward and let the omega pull her into a hug.

“Skye,” Angela greeted, returning the hug. “It’s strange you and Evelyn are running a strip club.”

“Even stranger that you’re here,” Skye retorted with a grunt, pulling back to scrutinize Amélie, Satya, and Sombra. “Which one of your friends needs a dance?”

“You’re looking at her,” Sombra quipped, snickering as the serious-looking omega went comically wide-eyed.

“She is broken,” Amélie stated, sighing, and then muttered, “not that this omega will fix her.”

“Angela moved out of our house three months ago,” Satya began, and then placed a hand on Mei’s shoulder. “She’s been living with our friend Mei, and we just found out that she hasn’t had sex since. She’s continued to refuse us, so we decided to accept Lena’s peculiar offer.”

“That is not true,” Angela said, frowning at her friends. “I was perfectly willing, but they wouldn’t even let me take down a few notes. They still won’t! Sombra locked my computer, my holopads, even my phone. I’d scratch it on the walls were not a rude thing to do.”

Skye raised an eyebrow at Angela’s rambling, and then shook her head.

“You really are your parents’ daughter.”

Evelyn laughed, again taking her mate’s hand, and turned to the three alphas giving her questioning looks.

“Before they met, Angela’s parents behaved similarly. And Angela, yes, we would appreciate it if you don’t claw at the walls.”

“What?” Amélie blurted, incredulous. “You’re telling us what she is now, it’s normal for her family? No, that is unacceptable.”

“Is that why I’m still an only child?” Angela wondered out loud.

“Oh, now she wonders,” Sombra said in mock amazement. “Here I just thought your parents were focusing on their jobs. I didn’t think it was a serious problem.”

“Sombra,” Angela snapped, “for the last time, there is nothing wrong with m--- Amélie!” she shrieked when fingers brushed the spot on her shoulder blade.

She whirled around, ready to confront her friend, but was surprised to see not Amélie, but Satya.

“Satya…?” she murmured, confused and betrayed.

“Aww, poor baby,” Sombra cooed, making her way to Angela. “Come here, come to Sombra. I forgive you for earlier.”

“What’s with you alphas and being so quick to forgive when there’s sex involved?” Mei asked.

“You just answered your own question,” Amélie said before joining Sombra, but before either of them got within reach of Angela, the alpha shunned them both and went to Mei. “What the fuck, Angela,” she spat, scowling.

“Yeah, what the fuck,” Sombra seconded, gesturing angrily. “I was going to give you a hug!”

“I’m not speaking to you three at the moment,” Angela told them, wounded expression directed at Satya.

Evelyn shared a look with Skye, and then faced the group again.

“Why don’t we show you to the room where you’ll be watching?” the alpha proposed, her mate already leading the way.

* * *

“Uh, Lena, are you sure about this?”

“Sure about making you practice your routine in costume? ‘Course I am, love! Have to make sure it’s all in working order!”

“No, I mean, are you sure these are going to fit me?”

“Oh.”

Lena looked at the pair of bright yellow shorts Fareeha was holding up, and then at the taller, broader omega’s hips. The shorts belonged Lena, who had sworn on their good luck, as she had been wearing them the day Emily noticed her.

“Okay, Lena, two things,” Hana said, stepping between the omegas, “one, I don’t think Fareeha needs any luck. She’s not a weird omega trying to impress a beta, who thinks and acts like an alpha, anyway, so why didn’t you just treat her like one? Two, if you make Fareeha wear that, you’re going to smother her dick, and that’s before she gets a boner. That yellow thing is tiny, even for you.”

“I must agree,” Aleks seconded, raising an eyebrow at the shorts.

“It’s supposed to be a tight fit, that’s the point!” Lena exclaimed, gesturing at Fareeha’s crotch. “You want to give the alphas a good look at her package, right, Emily?” she asked, turning to her girlfriend for support.

“Yes,” Emily agreed, looping an arm around Lena’s waist and pulling her close, “but we also don’t want Fareeha to be uncomfortable, and I think your lucky shorts are much too small for her.” Then, as if knowing what the omega would say next, she added, “Even if they’re extra stretchy.”

“Aww,” Lena whined, pouting. “Guess we’ll have to find something else for you to wear, Fareeha. Don’t think we really have options, though, on account of the other dancers not having a pocket rocket. And, oi!” she called out to Hana. “I was being a gentleman to Emily!”

“And that’s where you went wrong,” Hana pointed out. “You’re lucky she liked you enough to humor you. I know betas work differently, but she probably misses fucking other women after you two started ‘dating’.”

Lena blinked.

“Oi, what?”

Fareeha, still eyeing the yellow shorts in her hands dubiously, murmured, “Maybe I should just dance naked.”

“Yes,” Emily breathed, ogling the omega, who was just in boxers and a sports bra.

Hana gestured at Emily, still looking at Lena.

“See?”

* * *

In the personnel-only section of The Sanctum, Skye and Evelyn brought Mei and the alphas to a large, soundproofed room. It had a small, circular table with three chairs around it, a sofa against the far wall, a few wall-length mirrors on the right side, and a high countertop island lining the left with a fridge and small, bar-sized kitchen behind it.

“This is one of the dancers’ lounges,” Evelyn told them, gesturing to the comfortable space. “We’ve restricted them to the other for the night, so you won’t be disturbed here.”

“Nice place,” Sombra commented, inspecting the room as the alphas filed in.

“Yes, very,” Mei agreed, seeming surprised. “What a nice room to retreat to after… they perform.”

Evelyn nodded to Mei, giving the beta a pleasant smile.

“We do our best to provide our dancers with a comfortable environment,” she explained, taking Skye’s hand as the omega grunted in the back of her throat.

Angela headed straight for the couch and crashed upon it, sighing.

“Let’s just get this over with,” she said, checking her watch again. “I hope the omega gets here soon.”

“We don’t need an omega,” Amélie grumbled, in a similar, sour mood. “I will fuck you,” she volunteered again, following Angela to the couch.

“Yes, you should,” Angela said, agreeing with the lustful alpha. “I’ll be able to get back to my notes quicker.”

“And have a better time,” Amélie added, reaching for Angela’s side.

“Amélie, no!” Mei snapped, rushing over to the pair to swat the alpha’s fingers away, earning an aggressive growl.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow as the beta and alpha began to squabble.

“Will you be alright?” she asked Sombra and Satya, who loitered across the room, near the table.

“They will be fine,” Satya promised to the concerned alpha as Mei prevented Amélie from touching Angela again.

“Si,” Sombra seconded, “I’ll keep mi amor busy. Angela herself isn’t very aggressive in the bedroom, either,” she added, “and she just loves to cuddle after.”

Turning to take care of Amélie, Evelyn paused her with one last question.

“And all of you are on suppressants, correct?” she asked, making serious eye contact with both of them.

“Of course,” Satya quickly assured the alpha. “We are all very responsible.”

“Si,” Sombra confirmed again, making her way to the couch. “Amélie would probably be immune to it either way,” she joked, waving it off.

“She’s on it,” Satya told Evelyn when the alpha raised her eyebrows. “We all are.”

“Good,” Evelyn said, accepting that, and responded when Skye tugged her hand. “Then, excuse us, we have to meet the omega,” she said, and Satya let them go.

Near the sofa, Mei was almost shrieking.

“Amélie! You can’t have the sex with her! At this point, it would be rude to the omega!”

“Fuck the omega,” Amélie growled, touching Angela’s sensitive side and making her shudder.

“Mi amor,” Sombra cooed, sitting on the other side of Amélie on the couch. She took the alpha’s cheek in her hand and turned Amélie’s face towards her, not hesitating to kiss the alpha full on the lips.

Mei grabbed Angela’s hand and tugged it, thankful for the timely interruption.

“Come on, Angela,” she urged, pulling her friend up and off the couch and going towards a row of single ones.

Thankfully, Amélie’s prying fingers fell off Angela as the other, skilled alpha successfully distracted Amélie.

Mei blushed as Sombra proceeded to rip off Amélie’s pants.

“Oh,” she said, turning away. “They do work fast, don’t they?”

“That could be me,” Angela lamented, anxious to get back to work.

“Satya,” Sombra hummed in a sing-song voice, summoning the third alpha over to them with a finger as Amélie moved overtop of her. “Help me while I help Amélie?”

“Of course,” Satya agreed, standing from the small table, smile touching her gleaming white eyes.

“Mei,” Angela bemoaned to the beta whose cheeks had taken the shade of a ripe apple.

“Angela, think of the excited omega that’s coming to meet you,” Mei scolded, whilst not capable of looking over her shoulder at the couch. “You must be good, and---” Mei cut herself off, cringing as Amélie loudly moaned. “And that’s my cue to leave. I’m going to stay in the hall,” she said, releasing Angela’s hand. “Be good. Do. Not. Go to them.”

“Mei!” Angela called after her, but it was too late as the shy beta scurried out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, Angela dropped into one of the single couches and waited.

* * *

“Em, why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked, frowning.

“You were just so cute,” Emily said, cupping Lena’s face and stroking her cheeks, “and it meant a lot to me that you were willing to do all that for me. I told my dad you’d figure it out eventually, that I want us to have the same kind of relationship primes do, but she said it’d never happen until I spelled it out for you. I took offense, and then she took offense, and we’re both stubborn, so…”

“Well, she wasn’t wrong,” Hana remarked, “I just spelled it out for her.”

“Yes,” Emily conceded, and then smirked, “you, not me.”

“Hah,” Hana said, grinning. “Nice.”

“I know,” Emily boasted, giving Lena a kiss. “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

“Okay,” Lena whispered, gazing at Emily adoringly.

Aleks chuckled at the couple.

“They are cute,” she said, and then took the allegedly lucky shorts from Fareeha. “I think it may be best to forego the clothes. An excited alpha won’t think twice about tearing them. Seems Lena hadn’t considered this.”

“They’ll what? Oi!” Lena squawked, quickly snatching her precious shorts back. “Bollocks! Gonna have to withdraw the offer, sorry, love. These shorts are dear to me.”

“And you look hot in them,” Emily said, green eyes smoldering as she looked at Lena.

Hana huffed.

“Oh, just fuck her already.”

“Jealous?” Emily teased.

“That you’re about to have sex and I’m not? Fuck, yeah!” Hana barked, glaring at the door. “Shouldn’t the alphas be here by now? All this waiting is driving me crazy, I need more ice cream,” she decided, despite having a cone in her hand.

“Hana,” both Fareeha and Aleks called out in reprimand, but Hana continued to head for the door.

The door opened before Hana even reached for it, revealing Evelyn and Skye.

“What the fuck is that?” Skye demanded, pointing at the offending sweet treat in Hana’s hand.

“Chocolate fudge!” Hana cheerfully answered. “Emily’s parents, right? I’m Hana, that’s Aleks, and that’s Fareeha,” she said, gesturing at each omega as she introduced them. “Fareeha’s the one who’s gonna dance for the alphas. They’re here, right?”

“Yes,” Evelyn confirmed, while Skye continued to glare at the ice cream as though willing it to melt. “It’s nice to meet you all,” she said, pink eyes now also fixed on the cone. “Hana, why are you eating ice cream?”

“Because it tastes good?” Hana asked back, the flippant tone making Skye growl. “Whoa, why’s your dad so grumpy, Emily? She need a cuddle from your mom or something?”

“Dad’s usually grumpy,” Emily said, kissing Lena’s cheek. “Mom likes that about her, like how I like Lena’s energy and enthusiasm.”

Lena’s face lit up at the compliment, and she nuzzled Emily, emitting a loud purr.

Skye scowled at her daughter, who smirked at her, and then directed her ire back to Hana.

“Stop eating that,” the omega ordered, “it’s not real food.”

“Ugh,” Hana groaned, rolling her eyes. “Is this going to happen whenever I meet prime parents?”

“Yes,” everyone in the room said.

Hana huffed at the collective response, and then took a defiant lick of chocolate fudge.

“Give me that,” Skye snapped, swiping at the cone.

“Hey!” Hana gasped, barely keeping her ice cream from reach. Cradling it protectively, she ran behind Aleks and boasted, “I get to have all the sugar I want today, that was the deal. Aleks, tell her!”

“That wasn’t the deal,” Fareeha muttered, and Hana stuck her tongue out.

When Skye’s glare turned her way, Aleks sighed.

“She’s not allowed to have sugar in the house, but she always finds a way. We thought it was best to barter with her, to give her something in exchange for giving it up. Well, she’s not even giving it up, she’s just cutting back.”

“Stop making it look like a one-sided deal, Aleks,” Hana hissed, elbowing the omega’s muscled back.

Skye growled, looking like she would have gone after Hana if her mate hadn’t been holding her hand.

“That is bullshit,” the omega said, “stop eating that crap right now.”

“No!” Hana answered back from the safety of Aleks’ back. “You’re not my dad, stop acting like it!”

Skye growled again, but Evelyn squeezed her hand and met her eyes, which seemed to calm her down somewhat.

“I swear, Emily, the primes you meet,” the omega grumbled, turning her now half-hearted glare at her daughter.

“Aw, Pa,” Lena said, zipping out of Emily’s arms and launching herself at the grumpy omega. “I was just confused, but it’s all good now! Hana straightened me out!”

“I am not your pa,” the omega muttered, not returning the hug, which didn’t deter Lena in the least.

“You’re gonna be, with how Em and I are going. I’ll be a real corker of a daughter, right, Ma?”

Evelyn, unlike her mate, humored the cheerful omega with an agreeable laugh.

“Emily is very fond of you, Lena.”

“Aww. Thanks, Ma!” Lena cheered, switching over to hug Evelyn and purring.

As Lena clung to her, Evelyn gave her exasperated mate a kiss, further soothing the tense omega, and made her way over to Aleks, Fareeha, and Hana.

“Very nice of you to be doing this for Lena, Fareeha,” the alpha remarked. “Ever since she snuck in with the dancers, she’s been insisting we open The Sanctum to alphas. I’m sure Emily’s told you about our reservations, and I can’t say if tonight will change our mind.”

“Oh, we don’t care about that,” Hana said, waving it off. “We’re here for the alphas!”

“They’re here for me,” Fareeha bragged, puffing up with pride, and then laughed when Hana smacked her midsection.

“I’ll stuff those lucky shorts on your big, fat head,” Hana mock threatened, “and I’m not talking about your dick.”

“And I’m here to make sure the alphas don’t get out of line,” Aleks said as the two continued to play fight.

“Good,” Skye grunted, shooting a glare at the back of Lena’s head, “because this is a stupid idea.”

“It’s an idea worth trying, Dad,” Emily said, moving to give her father a hug, “and thank you for giving me and Lena a chance with it.”

Skye’s scowled remained only a second before she sighed, melting against her daughter’s embrace.

“Yeah. Anything for you, Emily,” the omega murmured, giving one last glare at Lena.

Evelyn, with Lena still clinging to her and purring, cast a smile at her mate and daughter.

“Still, Lena’s business pitch aside,” the alpha said, turning back to Fareeha, “an unusual way to meet alphas, especially for an omega who presented just months ago. In fact, very unusual that you haven’t met any alphas until now.”

“That’s ‘cause she’s an overgrown puppy,” Hana quipped.

Fareeha scoffed.

“Yeah, and what’s your excuse?”

“I presented just two weeks ago,” Hana stated snidely, “and I’m friends with you.”

“Hey,” Fareeha barked, “you’re meeting these alphas because of that.”

“I know!” Hana exclaimed. “At least you’re finally useful to me, took you long enough!”

Instead of being baited, Fareeha grinned smugly.

“Maybe if you weren’t made of sugar, you wouldn’t need my help.”

“Well, it seems we’re all set,” Evelyn decided as Hana squawked in indignation and Aleks laughed. “If you’re ready, Fareeha, we can take you to the alphas.”

Fareeha, in the midst of flexing to annoy Hana, turned to Evelyn and chuckled.

“Yes, let’s go before Hana crashes from all the ice cream she’s been eating.”

Hana snorted, shoving Fareeha.

“See if you’re still that cocky after an alpha is through with you.”

* * *

“May I sit here?”

Angela looked up at the question, finding a naked Satya standing by the chair next to hers, the alpha regarding her expectantly.

“Yes,” she said, “of course.”

“Thank you,” Satya replied, sitting down with a smile.

“Of course,” Angela said again, spying Sombra and Amélie at the bar, still very much engrossed with each other. “You left them already?” she asked, turning to Satya curiously.

Satya nodded.

“I wanted to apologize for what I did to you in front of Evelyn and Skye. If you’re still upset with me, however, I can leave you alone.”

“No, no,” Angela was quick to assure the alpha, who looked like she was about to stand back up. “Stay, Satya, please. And I also want to apologize for my behavior. It was very petulant of me.”

“But you felt it was underhanded, what I did,” Satya said, “while you were trying to get your point across with words, I opted for action instead. Hardly the same playing field.”

“No, it is not,” Angela agreed, sighing. “Much as I respect Professor Amari, I disagree that alphas require sex to function. I meant what I said, Satya, I’ve never been so productive in my mature life. Imagine all the energy and attention we alphas devote to sex, and transfer it to your passion. It’s absolutely astounding, realizing, truly, what you’re capable of. I invite you to try it, Satya, to experience it for yourself.”

“Impressive as that sounds,” Satya began, hand seeking Angela’s, the intimate but chaste affection allowed, “Professor Amari isn’t completely wrong. In exchange for all this productiveness, you have lost control of your body, and I’m not comfortable being so… exposed and vulnerable. Your body is so sensitive that your sweet spots don’t even have to be stimulated in order to yield a reaction, and your focus, while present for your passion, does not seem so with everything else outside of it.”

“There is that,” Angela conceded, and then murmured, “something to consider…”

“Already deciding how to end your evening, Angela?” Satya guessed, splaying out their joint hands and gently pressing on the tips of Angela’s fingers.

“Considering,” Angela insisted, distracted as she watched Satya’s fingers dance across her palm. “You have beautiful hands, Satya,” she whispered, gazing up to meet Satya’s white eyes.

Satya smiled, and Angela found herself leaning a little closer to the alpha.

“Thank you, Angela.”

“Of course, and I was thinking...” Angela started to say, trailing off as Satya’s fingers made their way along her upper arm. “When I’m finished with my project,” she managed to go on, “I could look into hard light technology, see if I can find a way to manipulate it without the use of prosthetics. I know it’s an interest of yours, its architecture field, but it’s not something we primes can realistically pursue, given our regenerative abilities.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, Angela,” Satya said, further expressing her appreciation by emitting a soft purr.

Angela drew closer, wanting to hear and feel more of the pleasant rumble coming from Satya.

“It was you, wasn’t it? Who saw merit in Lena’s plan,” she guessed, receiving an answer when Satya smiled again, more dazzling than the last. “It is clever, I admit. Omegas do smell different from alphas, it would be interesting to see if I…” she paused, catching a scent, “react…” she trailed off again, breathing in deep. “What is that wonderful scent?” she asked, only realizing she was standing when she felt a pull at her arm.

Angela glanced down, first at the seat she had stood from, then at the hand on her arm. Satya’s hand, she realized, the same fingers that had been pleasantly dancing across her skin, now gripped her, holding her in place. She inhaled, head turning towards the stage in front of her.

“Do you smell that, Satya?” she asked, again trying to move, but again held back.

“Angela,” came Satya’s calm, soothing voice. “Angela, you are in heat. You’ve forgotten your suppressants, and you’re in heat. We are leaving. Now.”

Feeling Satya pull her the opposite direction, Angela resisted, standing her ground.

“No,” she rasped, wide purple eyes trying to look past the curtains on the stage. “I need, I need to…” she mumbled, shaking her head as she tried to wrench free of Satya’s grip.

“Sombra, Amélie!” Satya called out as she braced Angela in both of her arms, but the two alphas were far too lost in their pleasure to hear, Amélie eagerly riding Sombra’s mouth. “Angela’s in heat, we’re taking her home!”

“No!” Angela snarled, thrashing when she realized she was trapped. “Let me go! Let me go!”

Angela struggled as Satya attempted to hold her down, the two of them knocking over the seats as they staggered across the room, Angela’s wild eyes fixated on what was past the stage.

“Sombra, Amélie!” Satya snapped, and when the two alphas finally heard her, it was too late.

Angela slammed Satya against the bar where Sombra and Amélie were perched, sending all of them crashing to the floor. In the mess of limbs, Angela scampered away, slipping free from Satya’s slackened grip, and disappeared behind the curtains.


	4. And Fareeha Didn’t Even Get To Dance

“These alphas, why go through all this to meet Fareeha?” Aleks asked Evelyn and Skye as they made their way to the lounge. “I find it hard to believe that Lena was so convincing that they agreed to this elaborate scheme when there are far simpler ways.”

“Lena didn’t tell you?” Evelyn asked, looking surprised.

“She never got around to it,” Aleks said, and Skye snorted.

“Figures.”

Lena, lagging behind with Emily and Hana, continued to chat animatedly with her girlfriend and the alpha, oblivious that she was being talked about.

“One of the alphas - Angela - has been so caught up with her studies that she seems to have lost interest in sex,” Evelyn began to explain, gesturing at Fareeha. “Her friends are hoping that this will change after Fareeha dances for her.”

“Not interested in sex?” Aleks muttered, confused. “What a strange alpha. Seems a poor choice for your first, Fareeha.”

Fareeha, instead of responding to Aleks, brushed past all three primes ahead of her.

“I think she disagrees,” Evelyn remarked.

“She’s going the right way,” Skye noted, “must have smelled the alphas.”

From the back, Emily laughed when she saw Fareeha stride off.

“Looks like someone’s excited,” she said, and Lena laughed with her.

“Can’t say I blame her! I was all giddy when I snuck on stage for you, most I’ve been my whole life!”

“It is genuinely frightening to imagine you being more excitable than you already are, Lena,” Hana quipped, taking a bite out of her fudgsicle. “You can probably…” she trailed off, sniffing once, and then again.

“Hana?” Emily called out.

“That smells like…” Hana started to say, turning to Lena, who had stopped upon catching the scent, visibly aroused in an instant. “Shit, it is. Emily, there’s an alpha in heat. The mated primes can’t smell it--- shit!” she swore, eyes snapping forward towards the hall, and Fareeha was nowhere to be seen. “Shit, shit, shit!”

* * *

Fareeha forced the door open, easily splitting apart the steel sheet that dared to block her. She staggered into the room, unused to the feeling of arousal, of her cock, hard and throbbing, pushing her to find the powerful scent that was calling to her. The lights came on as she entered, and her eyes immediately fixed on the curtains, where past it, she knew, she smelled, there was an alpha in heat.

Climbing the stage, she nearly lost her balance when the scent intensified, and suddenly, the curtains flew open, revealing the alpha she had been seeking. Their eyes met, Fareeha trembling as she breathed in the scent of heat up close. Purple eyes roamed her body, appraising her, followed shortly by a wandering hand, ghosting over her arm, her shoulder, fingers splaying over her abs, and then the alpha was on her.

Her back hit the floor of the stage, but the pain didn’t register, only the alpha touching her, pawing at the flimsy robe she had been made to wear, tugging, almost ripping her boxers right off. Fareeha lifted her hips obligingly, and the boxers made it past her thighs before the impatient alpha tore them open.

The alpha palmed her now bare cock, and she bucked her hips, seeking more of the foreign pleasure. She inhaled deeply, allowing the dizzying, addicting scent of an alpha in heat to wash over her. This alpha had chosen her, deemed her worthy to breed with, and her instincts demanded that she give everything the alpha wanted and more.

With her free hand, the alpha made quick work of her own clothes, and Fareeha watched, transfixed and held captive by a desire she had never felt before, as the alpha’s body was exposed.

The alpha straddled her, the hand on her cock moving to brace against her abs, replaced by warm, wet folds that dragged along her length, making her slick and ready to be claimed.

“Mine,” the alpha growled, other hand burying itself in her long hair and tugging.

“Yes,” she gasped, bucking her hips again, eager to be taken by the beautiful alpha.

“Hey, get off of her!”

Fareeha blinked, the new voice not registering, her mind too clouded by the alpha’s heat.

A pair of thin arms suddenly came around from behind the alpha, trying and failing to pull her off. The alpha snarled, flashing sharp teeth at the intruder - another alpha - and broke free with ease.

“She’s mine!” the alpha roared at the other, throwing the intruder across the room.

Fareeha turned to the side, distracted by the shriek from the other alpha, when her alpha grasped her face, demanding her attention back. With another vicious snarl, the alpha mounted her, hips slamming against hers and taking all of her.

She gasped, jerking under the alpha, even though they could be no closer, that she could go no deeper. She grasped the alpha’s hips, nails digging into the pale flesh as the overwhelming feeling of being inside the alpha took her over.

The alpha released a breath she seemed to have been holding, her tension falling away with it. She purred, the approving rumble making Fareeha thrash under her. The hand that had been holding Fareeha’s jaw wandered her body, soon joined by the other, the alpha indulgently groping her muscles.

What a strong, healthy omega, what fine pups she would make, the touch told her, and Fareeha groaned when she felt the alpha’s tight walls squeeze her cock.

“Please,” she begged, unsure of what exactly what she was asking for, but still she desperately gripped the alpha’s hips.

The alpha’s wandering hands withdrew, seeking out her own and guiding them higher. Fareeha stared as her hands were moved, savoring the sight and feel of the alpha’s body she was allowed to touch, and when they reached the alpha’s breasts, when her palms brushed against taut, pink nipples, the alpha purred louder and began to move, riding her hard and fast.

* * *

“Merde!” Amélie cursed, grimacing as she extracted herself from Sombra and Satya behind the bar where Satya had knocked them. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, not at all pleased with the sudden jolt in the middle of her orgasm. “Satya,” she hissed, but that’s all she could manage in her current state.

“Ow,” Sombra complained, gingerly touching her head where Amélie had accidentally bashed her with a hard knee.

“Angela’s in her heat,” Satya immediately repeated before she had even untangled herself from Sombra.

Sombra sat up in an instant, purple eyes widening in alert.

“Qué?” she blurted as Satya quickly recovered and pulled free from her.

“Merde,” Amélie cursed again, still recovering as she registered this.  
  
“We have to stop her,” Satya said urgently, even as Sombra scrambled to her feet and hopped over the bar, quick reflexes driving her more than thought.

Satya stood and followed, but Sombra made it through the curtain first. She sprinted out in just enough time to see Angela hurl a small, screaming alpha into the air. Instinctively, Sombra ran for the alpha, arms out, and jumped to catch her.

The alpha landed snugly in her arms, and Sombra skidded across the glossy floor upon landing until she finally came to a stop.

Glancing down at the small alpha in her arms, Sombra took in the adorably scrunched face of a young brunette. Dressed in a tight purple sweater and short mini shorts, Sombra could easily make out the exact form of her body, which was small, but shapely. The alpha’s eyes were closed and her features scrunched, including her little fists, which she had drawn in against her body protectively.

It took a moment for the alpha to realize that she had landed and not crashed, but when she did, she peeked open her eyes, revealing a vibrant, almost luminescent princess pink iris.

One open eye became two, and then her pupils dilated. The alpha blinked, lips slightly parting as she stared up at Sombra.

“Hola,” Sombra greeted the small alpha, whose eyes widened when she spoke.

“Hi…” the alpha managed, and then lifted a hand up to Sombra’s cheek to touch it. She inhaled deeply, pupils dilating even further into the iris. “You’re pretty,” she said, and Sombra grinned.

“Not so bad yourself, chica,” Sombra complimented back, causing a calming expression of awe to cover the alpha’s face. She continued to touch Sombra’s cheek, stroking her fingers against the skin there.

Sombra smiled at her affectionately.

“You can call me Sombra,” she said, amused.

“Sombra…” the alpha repeated, rolling around the name in her mouth. “I like that,” she said, and then added, “I like you.”

Sombra grinned again, able to smell the young alpha’s growing arousal as she swooned.

“I’m Hana,” the alpha introduced, and then reached up to touch Sombra with her other hand. She stopped upon realizing that she was clutching something in her fist. “Hey, my fudgsicle survived.”

Sombra eyed the chocolate treat with a raised eyebrow, and Hana held it up to her.

“It’s tasty,” she claimed, and then offered, “want a lick?”

Sombra’s gaze dropped from the fudge treat to Hana’s body, and then she met those cheerful pink eyes.

“I’d rather lick something else,” she said, and then could hear the quickening of Hana’s heartbeat as she stiffened and stared.

Hana’s fingers brushed close to her lips over something sticky, and in an affected, bated breath, she said, “You… there’s something on your lips.”

“Oh,” Sombra said, tonguing the spot, “that’s Amélie,” she explained as the naked alpha showed up behind her, having finally made it out after them.

Hana’s eyes lifted to Amélie, and her pupils dilated so much, they almost took over the entire iris.

Sombra smiled at her, entertained and increasingly aroused with the sweet scent coming from between the alpha’s legs.

“Want a lick?” she teased, nodding Amélie’s way.

The fudgsicle dropped to the ground with a splat.

“Oh, my God,” the little alpha whimpered.  
.  
“Nooooooooooooo,” Amélie wailed, drawing it out, snapping Hana out of her daze. Both of them traced the direction of Amélie’s gaze back to Hana’s point of origin where Angela was seated on an omega, connected at the hip and fucking.

Behind her, a heavily-muscled omega had her arms around Angela’s middle, making an admirable effort to pull Angela off, but the attempt was ill-fated.

Beneath Angela, the omega’s bloodred eyes flared, and a low, dangerous snarl escaped through the omega’s lips. Releasing Angela, she grabbed the larger omega by the shoulders in an iron grip.

“Off,” the omega beneath Angela growled. “She chose me!”

“Fareeha, snap out of it,” the larger omega growled back, only to be wholly picked up and slammed onto the ground above Fareeha’s head, and Angela went right back to riding Fareeha, rewarding the omega with a kiss.

The large omega cringed and sat up, revealing a large crack in the stage beneath her, but faithfully, she turned around and made another attempt to wrench the two apart.

Her efforts were greeted with resistance in the form of claws this time, and after giving it an admirable effort, she finally pulled away when Fareeha nearly took out her eye.

Bleeding from several spots, including a large, three-nailed slash over her right eye, the large omega cursed.

“Dammit!” she swore, finally giving only because it was futile, and she was hurting her friends as much as she was herself. She released Angela, growling, and turned her nasty glare on Satya, the nearest alpha. “Why the fuck isn’t she on suppressants?” the omega roared, and in Sombra’s arms, Hana shriveled up a little bit.

To her credit, Satya’s remained even and calm, despite the angry, hulking giant of a prime she faced.

“We did not know she had forgotten them---” she started to explain, but was overrun by Amélie who was very much as shaken as the large Russian.

“As if she wanted this, to go into heat and wind up pregnant in the middle of her schooling!” Amélie hissed, standing up from her knees to fearlessly approach the angry Russian. “She didn’t even want to go here!”

“Then why the fuck did you?” the omega thundered back, abandoning Satya to meet the challenging alpha head on. “Why would you even allow this freak of nature out in public? You should have left her as she was!”

“Aleks!” Hana yelped, startled by this unprecedented, ferocious side of the omega. She squirmed out of Sombra’s warm arms and rushed to her friend, not really having a plan, but afraid Aleks might hurt someone in this state.

As she rushed towards Aleks and Sombra grabbed Amélie to hold the alpha back, Aleks’ vibrant, angry red eyes turned on her instead.

“And why the fuck didn’t you smell that vulture first?” she demanded, turning her anger on Hana as she came into her path.

“Alphas aren’t the ones that need watching,” Amélie snarled, wrenching herself from Sombra’s grip to come at Aleks again

Lifting her angry glare from Hana, Aleks merely brushed the little alpha out of the way as Amélie came upon her.

“And what were you doing when that omega snuck away---”

“Stop,” Satya commanded, bravely coming between the incensed primes before they could meet in the middle and tear each other apart. She put a hand on Aleks’ chest, the other on Amélie’s shoulder to hold them apart. Hana quickly raced to Aleks’ side and grabbed one muscular hand with both of hers, and Sombra returned to Amélie’s side.

“We did not know, any of us,” Satya said in a level voice, first making and holding eye contact with the enraged omega, “that Angela had forgotten her suppressants. She did not intend this.”

Aleks snarled, glaring at Amélie so heatedly, she would have melted flesh, were it possible.

Satya turned her head to address the nearly feral alpha.

“Nor is it the omega’s fault, Amélie,” she said sharply, clearly trying to reach the alpha and making little headway.

“Her name is Fareeha,” Aleks growled through gritted teeth, exposing her fangs.

“Fareeha,” Satya repeated, white eyes turning back on the muscled omega. “We didn’t know,” she said again, maintaining eye contact. “Typically, Angela is so responsible, and we never thought she would ever suffer a lapse like this, even considering her current condition. I know it is of little consolation, but we are sorry, and when she comes back to herself, Angela will be, too.”

“Sorry?” Amélie demanded and was hushed as Sombra covered the alpha’s mouth and was bitten for it.

“Dios, Amélie,” Sombra swore, shaking off the bitten and bleeding hand.

Aleks’ eyes raised to the alpha instigator behind her, and then dropped back to Satya. Teeth still clenched, she finally took a step back, cursing.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” she growled, red eyes finding Fareeha and Angela again, and the smoldering anger in them softened, features crinkling in genuine worry and regret. “I shouldn’t have let her come.”

“Aleks, you couldn’t have known…” Hana said, rubbing the omega’s giant arm in a feeble attempt to soothe her. When she caught sight of Fareeha, she quickly looked away. “I pushed for this…” she admitted guiltily, first staring at the ground, and then looked up at the alphas. “Is it really too late?” she asked the two rational ones. “She hasn’t clamped yet. Maybe… just before she orgasms…?”

“I’m afraid not,” Satya confirmed. “They’re caught in the heat, both of them. They will fight any attempt of separation, and even if we could overpower them both, we risk hurting Fareeha. Angela could accidentally kill her if we make her think she can’t have her. You were lucky you got to them so early, and even then,” Satya pointed out, gesturing to the deep, open scratch wounds on Aleks.

“I’ll do it myself, then,” Amélie declared without hesitation.

“Amélie,” Satya warned, trying to reason with her. “You’ll risk Fareeha.”

“Fuck Fareeha. I’m more than happy to hurt an omega if it means saving Angela from the burden of an unwanted pregnancy.”

“A pregnancy she’s responsible for,” Aleks growled at the instigator, baring her fangs again, but she settled more quickly this time when Satya intervened.

“No one is going to try to separate them, Amélie,” Satya said, pointedly staring down Amélie, who growled, but finally pulled back against Sombra, who continued to stroke the alpha soothingly.

When she had, Satya turned her eyes back to Aleks, finally dropping her hands.

“We should keep our distance,” she suggested, eyeing the two on the floor behind the hulking omega.

“Oh, no,” a small, high voice squeaked, and the primes glanced over to see Mei turning bright red as Evelyn and Skye came in behind the beta. “Angela...”

Stern-lipped and clearly unhappy, Evelyn looked past the two on the floor, fiery pink eyes seething.

“I trusted your word,” she growled, and it was enough to make Satya and Sombra flinch and bow their heads shamefully.

Remorseful, as she had been the one to personally reassure Evelyn, Satya remained and took the brunt of it.

“I’m sorry,” she apologize, and Evelyn’s low rumble eventually became a discontented sigh.

“We must tell their parents,” she said grimly.

“How is Lena?” Aleks asked, finally tearing her eyes away from her friend and Angela.

“About as well as any omega is after scenting a heat and being kept away from the alpha,” Skye grunted, just as unhappy as her mate. “Emily is watching her, at a distance. She’s locked up in a room right now, but she’ll be back to normal when the scent gets out of her system.”

Aleks nodded, and at her side, Hana glanced in the direction the two alphas had disappeared down.

“Give them some space,” Skye said, waving them away with her. “Aleks, we need to contact Fareeha’s parents.”

Aleks turned away from Fareeha guiltily and followed the primes out.

“I’ll make the call.”

* * *

As pleasure blossomed out from her stomach throughout her body, Angela moaned. 

The sensations rampaging through her body were pleasing, but not enough to make her come, and she desperately wanted to come. Bracing her hands on the omega’s muscled shoulders, she rode the toned stud harder and faster, eager to fill herself with that sweet, sticky cum, to clamp on and not let go. Her rough, jerky movements sent her heart racing, but it still wasn’t enough.

Grabbing the omega’s muscled arm, Angela jerked the limb, fingers moving down the arm until she had the omega’s wrist, which she guided to her sensitive side, and then jerked abruptly when it was stroked. Thankfully, after the omega’s initial surprise, she caught on quickly and stroked the spot again, nearly reducing Angela to a trembling mess.

Gasping for air. she got a mouthful of the omega’s sweet, aroused scent that filled her head and body as she continued to jerkily ride that long, thick cock.

Positively thirsty for more, Angela grabbed the omega’s other hand and practically smacked it against the sensitive spot on her back.

Pleasure exploded through her body at the contact as the omega began to stroke the tender spot behind her left shoulder as much as the first.

“Where else?” the omega gasped, the question pleasing Angela immensely, and reveling in the sensations inside her, Angela lifted a hand to the back of the omega’s neck and forced the omega down on the upper side of her right breast.

As soon as the omega’s hot mouth touched her, Angela’s world exploded as she came. She didn’t even feel her clit coming out, the pleasure rocketing through her was so sinful. Her fingers dug into the back of the omega’s neck and she clung to her pleasing omega as her wettest, innermost walls seized upon that glorious cock and squeezed.

And then, finally, the omega came, hard cock gushing inside of her.

As a second orgasm ripped through her body, Angela’s nails dug into the smooth skin of the omega’s back and dragged. Hissing, she lowered her fangs to the omega’s neck and savagely bit into the soft, fleshy skin, her hands finally finding purchase at the middle of the omega’s back after having bled her partner down from the shoulders. She gripped the omega tightly and felt the omega’s arms wrap around her in turn as hot, sticky cum gushed inside of her and soaked her constricted walls.

Angela inhaled the sweet scent of the omega so close to her as she began to absorb the omega’s cum like a thirsty sponge, so ready for that warm liquid, she sucked it all in without wasting a drop, even as the omega continued to buck and pour into her like an unceasing fountain. Angela greedily drank it in, sharp incisors cutting even deeper into the warm, pulsing wound on the omega’s neck.

Then, in the midst of her insatiable absorption, her body locked up suddenly as her wet, inner walls seized around that hard cock like a vise, clinging tighter than was humanly possible. She couldn’t possibly draw more, but her body demanded it. Even when there was no more to give, her body squeezed upon that glorious cock so hard, it left her hissing.

As sudden as the incredible orgasm had come, Angela’s strength left her. She leaned against the omega heavily, finally withdrawing her teeth because she had no more strength left to even bite. A heavy wave of exhaustion passed through her, and it was all she could do to cling to the sweaty body holding her in strong arms, arms, Angela realized, that were trembling as they held her.

“Ohhh,” she groaned, still seeing fabulous colors behind her eyelids as warm arms gently squeezed around her weak body. “You are wonderful,” she dreamily said, sated as that giant cock between her legs gently pulsed, squirting warm little shots of cum into her with every one. It felt so good, to be filled, to have claimed the omega. “Don’t stop,” she ordered, murmuring, content to stay there and milk this omega for all of time.

The omega took a few long, deep breaths, and Angela enjoyed the gentle press of her captive’s chest before the omega’s softly-accented voice replied.

“I won’t,” she promised, and it was this sound that finally registered in Angela’s pleasant buzz, prompting her to open her eyes. Still too weak to support herself alone, she only caught the barest of glimpses from her current position: an impressive chest below, the ripples down her bleeding back of a finely muscled frame, and the feel of that corded and muscular body pressed to hers as they clung to each other.

It seemed a shame now, she realized, that she hadn’t really focused on this earlier, because the omega she had taken was absolutely gorgeous. A fine, contoured body boasted of lean, well-worked muscles under dark, smooth skin. The omega’s body was a work of art, and when Angela finally found the strength to pull back just a fraction to take in the omega’s face, she wasn’t disappointed in the least. How could she have fucked this magnificent omega without even realizing how absolutely stunning she was?

In fact…

Angela blinked and tried to move, but the very second she shifted, the omega gasped in pain. Deeply red eyes popped open in panic, and they found Angela instantly, begging her not to do that.

“Oh…” Angela realized, glancing around them and realizing that they were alone in Evelyn’s strip club, somewhere set off backstage, and more importantly, that she was fixated on an omega. Leaning back a fraction, her wide eyes returned to the bruised and bleeding omega holding her. Her eyes transfixed on the deep bite on the omega’s neck. She licked her lips and tasted blood. “Oh…”

“Yeah...” the omega breathlessly agreed, giving the best effort she could manage to smile at her, despite the pain of her attempted movement.

“I’m clamping on you,” Angela stated, realizing it in that moment.

“I think you are, yeah,” the omega confirmed.

“I’m going to be pregnant,” Angela said, still processing it, and the omega’s eyes glazed a bit and drifted over Angela’s shoulder.

“Yeah…”

Angela took a deep breath, mentally computing a very lot in this moment.

“Do you have other children?” she asked.

“No,” the omega answered, and then turned her eyes back on Angela again. “Do you?”

“No.”

“So, um… you never clamped on another omega before?” the omega asked.

“No…” Angela confirmed, and then shook her head as she realized how much this would be impacting her partner, “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I don’t make it a habit to forget my suppressants. This wasn’t on purpose; I was just caught up with my research, I must’ve forgotten. I didn’t mean to… ” she trailed off, swallowing as the realization really hit her. “I’m going to be pregnant, we’re going to have a pup. Pups, maybe, more than one.”

The omega grunted a little, and Angela felt another pulse inside her.

“Oh,” she said in realization, “that’s affecting you, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I’ll stop saying it. I’m just…”

“Me, too,” the omega said when she couldn’t find the word for her overwhelmed state. Sweat beaded the omega’s brow, running back into her damp hair. Her pretty features were slightly contorted. “My name is Fareeha,” the omega introduced.

“Angela,” she responded, noting subtle signs of the omega’s strain. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” she asked. “We’ll be like this for the next two hours, so please tell me.”

“I’m okay,” Fareeha said with a small shake of her head and a cockeyed smile. “It’s just all so new to me. I’ve never felt anything like that,” she confessed, giving Angela pause.

“Was I very rough with you,” she asked, “compared to others you’ve been with?”

“I don’t know,” Fareeha said. “I haven’t been with other alphas before.”

“What?” she asked, eyes widening in disbelief. “I’m the only alpha that’s ever taken you? How?” she questioned. “You smell wonderful, and you’re so gorgeous and so fit,” she said, helping herself to touching the omega’s muscled arms as she did.

Fareeha’s slightly-strained expression lifted, and she smiled fully. A beautiful light seemed to brighten those deep, bloodred eyes.

“You think?” she asked, almost glowing from the compliments. “Thanks! I work out a lot,” she boasted, which confused Angela because primes were naturally strong, with omegas being stronger than alphas.

“Are you from around here?” Angela asked.

“I am. I go to Watchpoint University,”

Angela blinked again.

“Really? I’ve don’t think I’ve smelled you before.”

“I don’t get out much,” Fareeha revealed. “Mama likes to keep close tabs on me.”

“It is very natural for alphas to feel protective towards omegas, especially their offspring, a concern warranted by my carelessness today, I’m afraid,” Angela said, sighing. “I deserve your mother’s wrath.”

Fareeha’s arms around her tightened.

“I won’t let Mama hurt you.”

Angela smiled, charmed by the friendly omega.

"You are sweet," she said, lifting her fingers to a few strands of hair that had messily fallen in front of her right eye. She brushed them back, staring into those fiery red eyes, and stroked down the tight braid that had remained well-bound, despite their intimacy. "And very handsome," she added, bringing that full, beautiful smile back to Fareeha's lips.

Angela let her thumb linger on the omega's cheek, marking Fareeha with her touch, and it made Fareeha beam and purr softly. The rumble echoed through the omega's chest, and Angela liked the sensation very much. She continued to stroke Fareeha's cheek, gently outlining the shapely tattoo under the omega's right eye. It was only upon stroking the tattoo that it struck her.

"Your tattoo..." she said, trailing off as Fareeha's warm, olive skin tone began registering in her mind.

"It's the Eye of Horus, a symbol of protection," Fareeha told her, eyes closed as she squeezed Angela and continued to purr. "I got it to match my Mama's. She wears hers under her left eye."

Angela's stomach quickly sank, eradicating even the pleasant feelings that had been fluttering through her body.

"You're Ana Amari's daughter," she said in realization, shocked that she han't picked it out earlier.

Fareeha's deep red eyes opened.

"You know Mama?" she asked.

"Yes," Angela admitted, eyes darting down between them, particularly focusing on their joined hips where she hungrily clutched the young Amari’s previously-virginal cock. Angela groaned and dropped her head in the nook of Fareeha’s neck where she had bitten and the omega was still bleeding. “I’m her TA.”


End file.
